Demon Crisis Book 4: Pride
by Count Morningstar
Summary: The direct sequel to Digimon: Home by the Sea. T.K. and Kari return with an elite team to fight the leader of the Seven Lords. Full summary inside.
1. Shattered Peace

**Summary:** One month has past, and T.K. and Kari have mostly recovered from the terror they experienced in The Dark Ocean. But the couple is soon called to battle again when the remaining members of the Seven Lords make their move to conquer both the human and Digital Worlds. In order to fight the leader and strongest member of the Seven Lords, T.K. and Kari must unite with the mysterious Arthur Pierce and his own team of Digidestined.

**Guest Stars**

Rika Nonaka and Renamon

Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon

**Author's Note:** Well the moment I'm sure that many of you have been waiting for has finally come, the return of T.K. and Kari. I've been looking forward to writing this story for months now, and it's a thrill to finally have it started.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>BOOK IV-PRIDE<p>

Chapter 1: Shattered Peace

Arthur Pierce woke up in his room as he had done every morning, and after taking a quick look around he saw in the corner of the room in a box the other normal occupant of the room. The occupant in question was a small dragon-like creature with light-blue fur, a fox-like tail, and a large red gemstone embedded in its forehead. This creature was Arthur's Digimon partner, Dorumon. And as always the little dragon was sound asleep. Everything in the room was the same except for one thing; Arthur had a couple of extra guests.

Two other Digimon were sleeping at the foot of the bed. One was a large white cat wearing yellow gloves on her front paws and a gold ring around her tail. This Digimon was Gatomon, the partner of one of Arthur's human houseguests, Kari Kamiya. The other Digimon was an orange mammalian creature with large batwing-like ears. This Digimon was Patamon, the partner of Arthur's other human houseguest, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. As Arthur leaned up and put on his glasses, he accidentally awoke the two Digimon.

"Good morning my little friends." Arthur greeted. "I take you came in here last night to give your two friends the privacy they needed to once again became 'more intimate' with each other."

"That's right." Gatomon confirmed. "In fact I can hear them at it again."

For a moment Arthur reflected on how amazed he was by T.K. and Kari's recovery from the terrible experience they both went through before arriving at his home one month ago. For the first two weeks they were there, the couple was not very active. They slept much of the time, though they did have healthy appetites. As time went on though, T.K. and Kari started leaving the house more. Arthur thought that perhaps their love for each other had given them a new zest for life, and it seemed they were indeed very deeply in love. And over a week ago the couple finally consummated their love, with repeat performances almost every night and a few mornings, as was the case at the moment.

"I guess it just proves that T.K. is a perfect match for Kari." Gatomon noted. "Unlike that idiot."

Arthur knew that Gatomon was speaking of Kari's ex-boyfriend and fellow Digidestined, Davis Motomiya. After the story that Arthur heard about Davis, it was clear to him why the mere mention of Davis's name would send Kari into a rage and break whatever object was handy. As a result, everyone would simply refer to Davis as "that idiot", and not mention him around Kari at all.

"I still don't get why Kari even bothered with him." Gatomon continued. "I mean she even took that idiot back after he cheated on her, twice."

"Well we all make mistakes Ms. Gatomon." Arthur told the feline Digimon. "And some of those mistakes we live to regret."

"Besides, the important thing is that T.K. and Kari are together now." Patamon added with his usual cheerful smile.

At that moment there was a knock at the door, which finally woke Dorumon.

"Come in Mrs. Carmichael." Arthur told the visitor.

The door opened and in walked an older woman wearing a black dress with a long skirt and white apron.

"I take it you'll want breakfast downstairs this morning Master Arthur?" Mrs. Carmichael asked.

"Yes, and you might want to go ahead and get things ready for our two guests." Arthur replied. "I imagine that they should be done soon."

"Oh, they'll get a big breakfast all right." Mrs. Carmichael told him. "I'd imagine they'd need it. It's almost like the last time your sister and her wife visited."

Arthur did agree that T.K. and Kari were probably as passionately in love with each other as his twin sister Artemis and her lovely wife Cindy.

"You now I remember when my late husband and I were like that." Mrs. Carmichael noted with a nostalgic smile.

"Yes, well that will be all Mrs. Carmichael." Arthur interrupted.

"Of course sir." Mrs. Carmichael said before leaving and closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Arthur and the three Digimon were downstairs eating. It wasn't very long before T.K. and Kari came down and joined them. T.K. was wearing a green t-shirt, light-brown jacket, and blue jeans. Kari meanwhile was wearing a pink t-shirt, a pair of tight fitting jeans, and her long chestnut brown hair, which she let grow out, was tied back in a ponytail.<p>

"Ah, I see you two have finally come up for air." Arthur greeted with his usual charm.

"Good morning to you too Arthur." Kari greeted back with a half smile that indicated that she was somewhat amused by Arthur's comment.

With that, the couple sat down at the table and attacked the large breakfast that Mrs. Carmichael had prepared for them. As the two ate, Arthur once again noticed how much they had recovered since their arrival, Kari especially. Before, Kari was pale and a bit thin, which Arthur assumed was the result of her captivity. As the month went by though, Kari's normal color had returned and she had regained the weight she had lost. However that was not to say that Kari was starting to become overweight. On the contrary, Kari had become quite fit and athletic. Much of that was due to Kari taking up jogging with T.K. in the afternoons, much to Arthur's displeasure, as he had to follow them around as part of his duties as their bodyguard and did not like strenuous physical activity.

"So, what do you two have planned for this fine Sunday?" Arthur asked the couple.

"Well, we were planning to go to that park near here." T.K. answered. "You know, the one that Kari and I went to a few days after we came here."

"Alright then, but of course Dorumon and I will have to tag along as your bodyguards." Arthur reminded the couple. "But we will do our best to stay out of sight."

"Excuse me guys, I'm going to take this plate out to the kitchen." Kari said as she got up with her now empty plate.

"…So T.K., do you still intend to go through with your little plan?" Arthur asked a few moments after Kari left the room.

"Yeah." T.K. replied. "…You don't think I'm rushing into this, do you?"

"Not at all, in fact I think you're making up for lost time." Arthur asked. "I only ask because I think you might need this."

With that, Arthur took out a small box from the pocket of his suit jacket and handed it to T.K. T.K. opened the box and was very surprised by what he saw inside.

"Wow…" was T.K.'s reply when he saw what was in the box. "Thanks Arthur, but there's no way I could accept this. I mean this must've cost you a lot."

"Only pocket change to me my friend." Arthur said with a charming smile. "Just consider it as a gift from a hopeless romantic like myself."

"Okay, but I owe you one." T.K. said graciously as he pocketed the box. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, the group went to the large park T.K. spoke of earlier. As promised, Arthur went off somewhere out of sight with Dorumon. Patamon and Gatomon also went off somewhere to give T.K. and Kari some privacy. Though the two Digimon made sure they were still close enough to their human partners in case something happened.<p>

"Are you sure we aren't too far away Gatomon?" Patamon asked his feline companion.

"This is fine." Gatomon assured him. "I can hear if anything happens even from this far away. Besides, there's something I want to talk to you about and I want to make sure that we're alone."

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Patamon asked nervously.

"Well…" Gatomon began. "For starters I want to thank you for being there for me during that dark month when Kari was missing. It really meant a lot to me."

"Oh that was nothing." Patamon said modestly. "You would've done the same for me if it was T.K. who was missing."

"Even so, you were the only thing that kept me going through that time." Gatomon insisted, as she suddenly got closer to Patamon. "And it's made me realize that… I really care about you Patamon."

With that, Gatomon suddenly kissed Patamon on the lips, causing the little mammal Digimon's face to turn redder than a tomato and his batwing ears to go as stiff as boards.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, T.K. and Kari were taking a walk not too far away from where their two Digimon companions were. They paused for a moment to look at the calm scenery before them. Suddenly they heard a croaking noise that caused Kari to scream and cling to T.K. with a vice-like grip. Her face went pale and her eyes were filled with terror. Kari felt certain that those things were back, those horrible fish-frog creatures that lived in The Dark Ocean. Suddenly Kari could feel someone shaking her and a voice calling her name.<p>

"Kari!" T.K. called to her, snapping her out of her nightmarish thoughts. "It's only a tree frog! They're not back!"

It took a moment for Kari to fully register what T.K. told her, but when she did she relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. She did indeed realize that it was just a frog, but the mere sound reminded her of those foul creatures that had held her captive for over a month in that horrid realm that was The Dark Ocean. Kari could never forget hearing those wretched croaking voices outside the locked door of that dank prison by the sea, always afraid that they would burst into the room to have their way with her. But that nightmare was over and she was safe with T.K.

"C'mon, let's go sit down over there." T.K. suggested, gesturing over to a nearby bench.

Kari nodded and the two went over and sat down. Very quickly Kari noticed a look of frustration on T.K.'s face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kari asked with atone of concern. "It's not your fault that some stupid frog scared me."

"I just want this moment to be perfect." T.K. told her.

"Perfect for what?" Kari asked.

With that, T.K. got up and then got down on one knee to face Kari. A serious expression was on his face.

"Kari, you and I have been friends for many years, and somewhere along the line we became something more to each other." T.K. began. "When you were gone for that month, my life lost all meaning. And I was so desperate to get you back that I was willing to follow Devimon into the pits of hell itself to find you. You complete me and give me the strength to achieve anything. Now I know this might be rushing things a little, but I fell that we've gotten a lot closer this past month since we came here. I love you Kari Kamiya, and I can't picture my life without you. So I want to ask you… will you marry me?"

With that, T.K. pulled the small box that Arthur had given him earlier and opened it to reveal a gold ring with a fair sized diamond on top. Kari was left speechless.

"I mean, we don't have to get married right away." T.K. continued with a tone of desperation. "We could just wait until we graduate from college like Ken and Yolei. Of course I thought we could at least live together first, but if you don't want to do that…"

"T.K." Kari interrupted.

"Yes?" T.K. asked, giving Kari his full attention.

"Of course I'll marry you silly." Kari said with a gentle smile.

T.K. was overjoyed, and it wasn't long before the two kissed. Their joy was short-lived however, as they soon heard a scream not too far away. The couple soon noticed that several people in the park running away from something. Patamon and Gatomon soon joined the couple as they saw a Digimon approaching them. It was humanoid, though its body seemed mechanical, made of gold and dark-grey metal. Its right forearm was a large gold sickle, while its left arm had what looked to be a small cannon on its wrist. Its face was a gold skull with two long horns growing from the forehead.

"Who are you?" T.K. demanded to know as he and Kari stood to face the creature.

"The name's Reapermon." The Digimon replied. "And I've been hired to kill you."

"Hired by who?" Kari demanded.

"A pair of powerful Digimon want you dead, and you wouldn't believe the price they're willing to pay." Reapermon answered. "You might a well just make it easy and surrender, because you have no chance of escaping me."

"I won't let you hurt Kari!" T.K. proclaimed. "Let's get him Patamon!"

Patamon nodded, and with that T.K.'s D-3 let out the mechanized cry of one word.

"BIOMERGE!"

T.K. turned into a ball of light and entered Patamon, causing the little Digimon to transform.

"Patamon biomerge digivolve to… Seraphimon!" Patamon cried as he transformed, his voice changing with the utterance of his other name.

Patamon changed into a humanoid figure completely clad in shining silver armor, his face completely covered by a helmet with a gold cross on the front, a pair of gold wings on the sides, and a gold blade on top that somewhat resembled a Mohawk. A gold breechcloth with words written in the language of the Digital World upon it hung down in front of his legs. On his back were ten gold wings that shined with a brilliant light.

"I won't let T.K. fight alone!" Kari declared. "We have to help him Gatomon!"

Gatomon nodded, causing Kari's D-3 to react and give the same mechanized cry.

"BIOMERGE!"

With that, Kari turned into a ball of pink light and entered Gatomon, triggering the feline Digimon's transformation.

"Gatomon biomerge digivolve to… Ophanimon!" Gatomon cried as she transformed, her voice changing with the utterance of her other name.

With her transformation finished, Gatomon became a woman clad in blue-green and silver armor similar to Seraphimon's though there were differences in the design. Her helmet did not cover her entire face, it revealed only her mouth, and it did not cover up her long flowing strawberry blond hair. Though the helmet did had the same gold cross on the front as Seraphimon's. The front part of the armor revealed Ophanimon's bare stomach, and instead of normal leg armor she had a white shimmering skirt that was covered in the regular blue-green armor above the knees. On her feet she wore elegant high-heeled shoes the same color as her armor, and on her back were eight golden wings that shined with a brilliant light. In her right hand, Ophonimon carried an ornate golden javelin, and in her left hand a shield with a golden horse head emblazoned on the front.

"Angel Digimon, huh?" Reapermon said with a chuckle. "No wonder the price on your heads is so big, but I love a challenge."

"This is a challenge you will not win!" Seraphimon declared in both his own voice and T.K.'s. "Leave now or be destroyed!"

"I don't think so!" Reapermon said as he fired a cannonball attached to a chain from the cannon on his left wrist.

Seraphimon fired a ball of gold light from his right fist that repelled the attack. Just as Reapermon retracted the chain to fire another shot, Ophanimon fired a ray of gold light from her javlin. The attack hit Reapermon in the chest and caused the evil bounty hunter a good deal of pain, but despite that he soon recovered.

"That's enough!" a voice suddenly called out.

All three turned to see Arthur and Dorumon calmly walking towards them. A serious expression was on Arthur's face.

"It seems that I once again have to remind the two of you that Dorumon and I are your body guards for the moment." Arthur said to the two angels. "So leave this battle to us."

"Who the hell are you?" Reapermon demanded.

"We are your demise!" Arthur declared as he suddenly opened his suit jacket to reveal an iron-grey D-3 with white grips. "Let's end this right now Dorumon!"

Dorumon growled, and in response Arthur's D-3 let out the mechanized cry of one word.

"BIOMERGE!"

With that, Arthur turned into a ball of white light that entered Dorumon through the gemstone on his forehead, causing a startling transformation.

"Dorumon biomerge digivolve to… Alphamon!" Dorumon cried as he transformed, his voice changing to one with an heir of wisdom and nobility.

In a blinding flash of whit light, Dorumon had changed into a large knight in ornate silver and gold armor. On his back was a pair of armored wings and a long tattered white cape with a blue underside.

"What the hell?" a startled Reapermon asked.

"Foul creature of the Digital World! I, Alphamon, shall put an end to thee!" the knight proclaimed in both his own voice and Arthur's.

"I don't know what you are, but you won't stop me!" Reapermon declared.

Alphamon raised his right arm forward, and in his hand appeared a sword made of white light. Before anyone could even blink, Alphamon charged at Reapermon, though it seemed to the naked eye that he did nothing. But after a few seconds, Reapermon broke apart into several sliced chunks that shattered into particles of data that evaporated into the air. Alphamon then walked up to the two Angel Digimon and split back into Arthur and Dorumon. Seraphimon and Ophanimon split back into the respective pairs of T.K. and Patamon and Kari and Gatomon.

"Who… are you two?" a very stunned T.K. asked.

"I will explain later." Arthur replied with a serious expression. "But it seems right now that the battle we have been waiting for is about to begin. It is time for me to bring Team Excalibur back together."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I don't think you could ask for a better opening than that. Many of you reading might remember that I mentioned Alphamon a few times in the previous Demon Crisis stories, and there was a good reason why I did so. In the next chapter we'll learn a little more about just who Arthur and Dorumon are.

In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think.


	2. The Legend of Team Excalibur

**Author's Note:** I was a little creative with some of the mythos that exists within the Digimon franchise. I ended up putting my own spin on it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Legend of Team Excalibur<p>

A few hours after the incident at the park, T.K. and Kari were waiting on the couch in the sitting room of the mansion. Arthur had been on the phone since their return. The couple and their two Digimon could hear him arguing loudly in the next room with whoever he was on the phone with. At last Arthur hung up the phone and entered the room with Dorumon, a look of irritation was on his face. Arthur stood in the doorway for a moment and took a deep breath to regain his usual composure.

"Sorry that took so long." Arthur said as he came in and sat down on the chair that was across from T.K. and Kari. "I swear that woman will be the death of me. Anyway, I'm sure that you have quite a few questions for me."

"Actually we do." T.K. responded. "Like how can you and Dorumon Biomerge?"

"More importantly, who is Dorumon really?" Gatomon asked from Kari's lap. "I've felt that there was something strange about him from the beginning."

"I suppose that that is a good place to start." Arthur began. "But to answer that question I must take you back to the time of the ancient Digital World after the defeat of an evil Digimon known as Millenniummon. The creator gods of the Digital World, ENIAC and Atanasoff, decided that protection was needed in case another being like Millenniummon arose. So they put almost all of their energy into creating a protector god for the Digital World, Yggdrasill. They also created the Harmonious Ones to ensure that Yggdrasill would not have sole dominion over the world.

"Under the rule of Yggdrasill and the Harmonious Ones things in the Digital World were relatively peaceful. That is until the Seven Lords came. They began a war against Yggdrasill and the other gods, amassing an army of evil Digimon to aid them. To counter this threat, Yggdrasill and the Harmonious Ones assembled their own army. And to lead this army, Yggdrasill created a powerful knight, Alphamon. Aided by ten powerful generals and a legion of Angel Digimon, Alphamon fought against the Seven Lords in an epic war that changed the face of the Digital World."

"And in the end Alphamon won the war and sealed the Seven Lords in The Dark Ocean, right?" Kari interrupted.

"Well, not exactly." Arthur replied. "You are right about the Seven Lords being sealed away, but the war itself ended in a draw. It came down to the final battle when the Seven Lords fought Alphamon, the ten generals, and Yggdrasill himself. During the battle, Yggdrasill was mortally wounded, as were the ten generals. But with the last of his strength Yggdrasill opened a portal into The Dark Ocean. The ten generals and Alphamon managed to push the Seven Lords into the portal, an act that cost the generals their lives. And then, to ensure that the Seven Lords were trapped, Yggdrasill used what remained of his very life force to seal the portal. As for Alphamon, he had lost so much of his strength that he reverted into an egg, and that egg did not hatch until a few years ago."

"So does that mean that Dorumon is thousands of years old?" Patamon asked from his perch atop T.K.'s head.

"Very astute my little friend." Arthur replied. "And I suppose that is where I come into the story. I was seventeen at the time, and like many others around the world I had heard of the wondrous creatures called Digimon, but I was never involved with them in anyway. But then one day I was pulled into the Digital World, along with my sister and four others. We were in our school's computer lab at the time, when one of the monitors lit up with a blinding flash and sucked us in. The next thing I knew I was standing atop a tall mountain with four large creatures. One was a giant turtle with two heads and a tree growing out of its shell. Another was a gigantic white tiger. The third was an enormous red bird with eight wings, and the final member of this quartet was a glowing blue dragon with a long white beard."

"That sounds like Azulongmon." T.K. interrupted.

"Yes, and you can probably guess that the other creatures I spoke of were his brethren." Arthur continued. "They were gathered around me on that mountaintop, and before me was an alter with a grey egg-shaped stone. They told me to try and pick up the stone, and fearing at the time that they might try to devour me otherwise, I did as they asked. The moment I lifted that stone from the alter it hatched. And in my hands was the infant form of Dorumon, a small fury creature called Dodomon. The first thing the little creature did was bite me on the thumb, and when it did that the Harmonious Ones sent me away. I found myself in an abandoned building with Dodomon's evolved form, Dorimon, and a D-3 was in my possession.

"I was soon joined by my friends, who had gotten Digimon of their own, and our own journey through the Digital World began. We journeyed through a vast wasteland to fight an evil Digimon known as Mephistomon. During that journey we learned of the story of Alphamon and his battle against the Seven Lords, and about how we too had become Digidestined. When I had heard that we were not the only ones who were Digidestined, I decided that my little group needed a name to distinguish ourselves. I decided that we should be called Team Excalibur, for it seemed that everything began when I pulled that egg from the alter, much like the sword wielded by the legendary king whose name I happen to share.

"My team and I went though many battles, and in the end we defeated Mephistomon. But at the end of that battle old Gennai came before us and revealed the truth about why we had become Digidestined. You see the Harmonious Ones could've sent any group of Digidestined to deal with Mephistomon, but they decided to use it as an opportunity to create a completely new team that could fight the Seven Lords, one that could use the Biomerge system that old Gennai developed. Our journey was a test, and we had passed, but Gennai told us that one day the Seven Lords would rise again and that we would be needed to fight them. He also told us that the two of you would be a part of our team as well, and now here we are."

"So were the people you were talking to on the phone the other members of this team?" T.K. asked.

"That's right." Arthur replied. "The rest of Team Excalibur will arrive in day or so. Once they arrive I'm afraid that we will have to prepare to go into battle once again."

"Well, I knew that this was coming." Kari said with a grim expression. "Even if you hadn't warned us about this when we met you Arthur I knew that it would happen. I mean I had already learned in The Dark Ocean that there were other Digimon like Daemon and Leviamon. I guess it's kind of a relief in a way, but… I'm just not sure if I have the strength to fight another battle like this."

"You can do it Kari." T.K. said as he took Kari's hand. "I'll be with you all the way, and so will Patamon and Gatomon. And I'm sure that together we can beat anything."

"Ms. Kari…" Arthur began as he stood up from his chair. "You are one of the strongest people I have ever known. You survived a month in a hellish realm of despair surrounded by creatures that wanted to do unspeakable things to you. You have a tremendous will, and I'm sure you have enough strength to win this coming battle. Also do not forget that you not only have the support of T.K. and your two Digimon, but the support of my team and I as well. And I promise you that together we will win."

"…Thanks guys." Kari said as a smile started to return to her face. "I'm still not sure if I can do it, but if you believe me, then I think that's enough."

A moment later, Mrs. Carmichael entered the room.

"I thought you all might like to know that dinner is ready." Mrs. Carmichael informed them.

"Ah, thank you Mrs. Carmichael." Arthur replied. "I'm sure that we could all use a good meal right now."

With that, the group went out to the dinning room for a relaxing dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So in this chapter we learned a little bit about Arthur's backstory. I had originally planned to write the story of Team Excalibur along side the Demon Crisis series. But as I was planning that story I saw that it would probably end up being pretty long and wasn't sure if I'd get it finished by the time I got to this story. So I've decided that I'll do the story of Team Excalibur as a prequel at some point.

The next chapter will focus on Tai and the others. In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think.


	3. A Call For Help

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A Call For Help<p>

Back in Japan, Tai Kamiya and the other Digidestined were waiting at the airport for their friend and fellow Digidestined, Mimi Tachikawa, to arrive from America. Already with them was another member of the Digidestined who was staying in America, Joe Kido, and his Digimon partner, the small white seal-like creature that was Gomamon. Joe's plane had arrived earlier than Mimi's, so the group was waiting in the terminal. Much of the conversation revolved around the two newcomers of the group, Ryo Akiyama, the Digimon Tamer who fought Millenniummon, and his girlfriend from an alternate version of Earth, Rika Nonaka. Most of the group, especially Rika, was becoming impatient, but soon enough they saw heading towards them a young woman with long hair dyed pink wearing a white fur coat accompanied by a small green humanoid creature with a pink flower on top of its head. The woman of course was Mimi, and the creature was he Digimon, Palmon.

"Hey guys!" Mimi greeted in her usual enthusiastic manner as she headed towards the group at a quick pace. "Sorry I'm late, they wouldn't let us take off."

"It's great to see you again Mimi." Tai greeted back. "And we're glad you're back, because we could really use your help right now."

"It's no problem, I'd do anything to help you guys." Mimi said before taking a quick look over the rest of the group and noticing Ryo. "Oh my god! Ryo Akiyama, is that really you?"

"Uh yeah, hi Mimi." Ryo greeted.

"Oh wow, you really are alive!" Mimi said as she trotted over to Ryo. "Hey, you remember that after you beat me in the D-1 tournament you could go out on a date with me? That offer is still good you know."

"Wait, what?" both Izzy and Joe said at almost the same time with shocked expressions.

"He's taken pinky!" Rika said with a glare that could melt steel.

"Oh… okay then." Mimi responded with a somewhat frightened expression. "So Tai, why did you ask us here?"

"We'll talk about that when we get to Ken's place." Tai told her.

After a long drive from the airport the group finally arrived at Ken and Yolei's apartment. When everyone was settled in, Izzy fired up his laptop to begin his lecture on the Seven Lords.

"Here is what we know so far." Izzy began. "Each of the Seven Lords seems to represent one of the seven deadly sins. Lilithmon represents lust, Daemon represents Wrath, Barbamon represented greed, Beelzemon represented gluttony, and Belphemon represented sloth. The only members of the Seven Lords we have yet to encounter are the ones who represent the sins of envy and pride."

"I wonder why we haven't run into those two yet?" Davis asked.

"Who knows?" Tai responded. "But I think it's safe to say that Daemon is the leader."

"I don't think so." Sora disagreed. "When I met Zhuqiaomon, he mentioned that there was a member of the Seven Lords who was way more powerful than Daemon. That must be the leader."

"Hmm… it could be that the leader of the Seven Lords is the one who represents the sin of pride." Izzy theorized. "It is said that pride is the deadliest of the seven deadly sins."

Before anyone could hazard any guesses about the strongest member of the seven lords, the screen of Izzy's laptop lit up with a blinding white light.

"Hello, can anyone hear me?" a child-like voice asked from the laptop.

"Who are you?" Tai asked the voice.

"I am an Angel Digimon who is trapped in The Dark Ocean." The voice answered. "Am I speaking to the Digidestined?"

"That's right." Matt answered. "How were you trapped in The Dark Ocean?"

"I was imprisoned here ages ago by the Seven Lords." The voice answered. "I helped to fight them during the ancient war, and when they were sealed away I was dragged in with them. Since that time they imprisoned me to weaken my power, because they feared that I might be strong enough to destroy them. But just recently I was able to escape, and now I am calling for your help."

"How did you know to contact us?" Izzy asked.

"Well I had heard of you through prophecy and legend, but my main source of information was from a comrade of yours." The voice answered. "A girl named Kari."

The entire group was shocked when the voice told them that he knew Kari.

"Did… did you say Kari?" Tai asked after a moment.

"That's right." The voice answered. "She was instrumental in my escape. The Seven Lords had captured her and put her in the same place the imprisoned me. But they underestimated how resourceful she was, and together we were able to escape. During our time together she told me all about you, and about how powerful you are. You may be my last hope of escape from this realm, just as I may be your last hope against the Seven Lords."

"You said you know Kari, is she with you right now?" Yolei demanded to know.

"…I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid she died over a month ago." The voice said after a moment. "We were running from Leviamon, the lord of envy. I was able to destroy him, but not before he devoured poor Kari. She would probably still be alive if it were not for my weakness. Please forgive me."

Everyone in the group fell silent; they were saddened by what the voice had told them about Kari. Both Tai and Davis were trying their hardest not to break down into tears. They had to remain strong at the moment.

"But do not despair my friends. Kari did not die in vein." The voice continued. "It is because of her help that I was able to escape the clutches of the Seven Lords, and with your help I might be able to escape from The Dark Ocean itself and help you destroy the remaining members of the Seven Lords."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Sora asked after regaining the composure she lost after hearing of Kari's supposed death.

"Kari told me that two of you are able to call forth the powerful Digimon known as Imperialdramon." The voice explained. "In his most powerful form, Imperialdramon can call upon the legendary Omni Sword, and that weapon can be used to break the seal on the one door that can allow me to escape, the Devil's Gate. It's an ancient structure near a small island with an abandoned building. If you were to break that door open with the Omni Sword, I would be able to free myself."

"So you're asking us to travel back into The Dark Ocean to free you?" Ken asked.

"Yes, and there isn't much time." The voice warned them. "It won't be long before the strongest member of the Seven Lords, Ghoulmon, rises up to destroy your world. As powerful as you all are, I'm afraid that even you will not be able to defeat him without my help."

"Hold on, how do we know if you are who you say you are?" Rika suddenly asked. "For all we know everything you've told us is a lie."

"That's right, you haven't provided any proof that your story is true." Ryo agreed. "How can we be sure that you're really our ally?"

"I understand your skepticism, and I am afraid that I have no way to prove my identity." The voice told them. "But I am asking you to take leap of faith and trust me. After all I could be telling you the truth, and I could be the one hope you have of stopping what remains of the Seven Lords. Are you really willing to take the chance of not helping me?"

"…I'm willing to help you." Yolei suddenly said. "If Kari really did die helping you, then I'm not going to let her death be for nothing."

"The same goes for me!" Davis announced. "It breaks my heart that Kari is dead, but if she died helping the one hope we might have against the rest of the Seven Lords, than I'm going to give it everything I've got to help him too!"

"But guys, Ryo and Rika make a good point." Mimi argued. "Everything this guy told us could be a lie, even the part about Kari dying. This could all be a trap."

"Mimi makes a valid point. We don't even know if what our friend here said about Kari's death is true." Izzy agreed. "However, we cannot prove that our friend is lying either, and if the leader of the Seven Lords is as powerful as we think he is, we could use all the help we can get."

"There is one among you who is Kari's brother, correct?" the voice asked. "She told me once that she had total faith in your strength and abilities as a leader. As some of your friends have said, I cannot prove to you that I am who I say I am, and I could very well be an enemy. But I will respect whatever decision you make in this matter, and I have total faith that you will make the right decision."

Everyone in the room turned their attention to Tai. Tai remained silent for a long time as he thought about what to do.

"Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Izzy. I want all of you to go into The Dark Ocean to help our friend." Tai finally commanded. "The rest of us will stay here in case Daemon, Lilithmon, and this Ghoulmon attack."

"Are you sure about this Tai?" Matt asked.

"No, but… if Kari really did die helping the one being that can help us, then I want to do everything I can to help him." Tai answered. "It's the least I can do for her as her brother."

"I thank you taking the chance in helping me." The voice told the group.

"Hey, would you mind telling us your name?" Yolei suddenly asked.

"Oh of course! Forgive my rudeness." The voice replied. "My name is Lucemon."

* * *

><p>Yep, Tai and the other have just been tricked big time. Now they're going to accidently do something really bad.<p>

In the next chapter we'll meet the rest of Team Excalibur. In the meantime please review and let me know what you think.


	4. The Team Assembles

**Author's Note:** I'd like to take a moment and thank everyone who's reviewed this story. All the reviews I've read have been very encouraging, and have really gotten me going on this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Team Assembles<p>

Back at Arthur's mansion, T.K. and Kari were having lunch with Patamon and Gatomon. Things had been peaceful since the attack of Reapermon, but the four of them knew that an even greater threat on the horizon. The upcoming battle with the Seven Lords weighed heavily on their minds, especially Kari's. They were glad however that they would have Arthur's help in fighting them, as well as the help of the group of Digidestined that Arthur was part of Team Excalibur. Just as the group had finished eating, Arthur and Dorumon entered the room.

"Look alive everyone, the rest of my team is about to arrive." Arthur informed them. "I suggest you all come out front with me to meet them."

T.K. and Kari got up and followed Arthur and Dorumon outside. Gatomon got up and was about to follow them.

"Hey Gatomon, can I talk to you for a minute?" Patamon asked, causing Gatomon to stop in her tracks.

"What is it?" Gatomon asked as she turned to face Patamon.

"Well, it's about what we were talking about the other day before Reapermon interrupted us." Patamon began nervously. "You know, about how you said that you really cared about me. Well, I just want you to know that… I really care about you too Gatomon. In fact… I love you."

With that, Gatomon surprised Patamon with another kiss on the lips, causing the little mammal Digimon's face to go red and his batwing ears to go stiff.

"I love you too." Gatomon said after breaking the kiss. "Now c'mon, let's go meet Arthur and Dorumon's friends."

Moments later, Patamon and Gatomon rejoined the rest of the group out in front of the house. Already out there with the others was a tall, muscular young man who stood about seven feet tall. He had short brown hair and wore a black t-shirt that fit tightly against him, dark-green pants, and a pair of black wristbands. There was also a small red mammal with blue eyes, long pointed ears, and nine pointed tails with purple tips.

"Ah, there you two slowpokes are." Arthur said to Patamon and Gatomon. "Allow me to introduce one of my oldest friends, Johnny Little."

"What's up little guys?" Johnny greeted. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Elecmon." The red mammal Digimon with Johnny greeted to Patamon and Gatomon. "You've probably figured this out already, but I'm Johnny's partner."

"It's nice to meet you." Patamon greeted. "You know, you look a little bigger than another Elecmon I know."

"Yeah, I like to work out." Elemon told them.

"So Johnny, when we talked last I forgot to ask you how things were in the world of mixed martial arts. Are you doing well?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing pretty good." Johnny informed him. "If I win the next tournament, I should have enough cash to open my own dojo."

"Marvelous!" Arthur replied. "Well, I hope we can wrap this business up before your tournament. But I'm glad you were able to come and help."

"Hey, anything for you bro." Johnny said as he patted Arthur on the shoulder. "Besides, we all promised that we'd get together to fight those Seven Lord jerks, so let's bust some heads!"

A moment later, a green Volkswagen Beetle pulled up next to the jeep that T.K. and Kari assumed was Johnny's. Stepping out of the car was a scrawny young man with red hair and thick glasses wearing a blue polo shirt and tan jeans. Following close behind was a floating mechanical Digimon with a body shaped like a dark-grey gear with gold cogs and two smaller silver gears for hands.

"Yo Jason, how's it going man?" Johnny greeted.

"Hey Johnny, hey Arthur." The young man known as Jason greeted back.

"Ah, T.K., Kari, this is another one of my oldest friends, Jason Swift." Arthur introduced. "Jason, these two are the ones I told you about over the phone."

"It's nice to meet you guys." Jason greeted as he shook T.K.'s hand.

"Hi, I'm Hagurumon." The mechanical Digimon with Jason greeted Patamon and Gatomon. "Boy, it sure is nice meeting new people, especially after the long ride here. Of course I'm not saying that I didn't enjoy the trip, I saw some wonderful scenery. You know the trees around here are beautiful at this time of year. I've never seen anything like them in the Digital World, of course there are some nice trees there too you know, like in this one place…"

"Um, it's nice to meet you too." Patamon interrupted.

"Sorry about Hagurumon." Elecmon said to Patamon and Gatomon. "He likes to talk a lot."

"We can see that." Gatomon replied.

Just as Hagurumon was about to begin another long monologue, a red sports car pulled up behind Jason's, catching everyone's attention. Two women stepped out of the car; one of them had long black hair and wore a white t-shirt and blue slacks. T.K. and Kari were very surprised to see that this woman greatly resembled Arthur, only much more feminine and without the glasses. One could say that this woman was as beautiful as Arthur was handsome.

The other woman had shoulder length blond hair and wore a pink summer dress. The two women held hands as they headed towards the group. There were of course two Digimon with these young women. One was a small somewhat rabbit shaped creature with light pink skin and red eyes. A pair of large ears with blue stripes was on the sides of its head, with another slightly smaller pair on top. From its forehead dangled a long antenna with a blue tip, and it wore a silver medallion with a picture of a moon on it.

The other Digimon was a small plant-like creature with a green body and stubby arms and legs. It had a pink head that looked like an upturned flower, and on top of its head it had a green stem with two leaves. Its face consisted of two small black eyes and a tiny mouth.

"Hi guys, it's been awhile." Greeted the woman who looked like Arthur. "Hi little brother."

"I keep telling you Artemis that the fact you came out of our mother first does not make you the older sibling." Arthur said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were the one who came out first." Artemis retorted.

"T.K., Kari, allow me to introduce my twin sister, Artemis Pierce, and her wife, Cindy." Arthur introduced with a somewhat exasperated expression.

"It's nice to meet you both." Artemis greeted as she shook T.K.'s hand.

"Wait a minute, aren't you that tennis pro that won that tournament in Japan about a year ago?" Kari asked as Artemis shook her hand.

"Yeah, that's me." Artemis replied. "Are you a tennis fan?"

"Not really, I just remembered watching that game with a friend of mine." Kari replied. "So the two of you are married?"

"Since we graduated high school." Cindy replied, speaking up for the first time.

Meanwhile, the Digimon were all getting acquainted.

"Greetings, I am Artemis's partner, Lunamon." The rabbit-like Digimon greeted in a polite manner. "And this is Cindy's partner, Lalamon."

The plant Digimon that was Lalamon waved in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you both." Patamon greeted back.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's get down to business." Arthur suggested.

"Hold on little brother, what about Gwen?" Artemis suddenly asked. "Shouldn't we wait for her to show up?"

Artemis's question caused Arthur to cringe. A very insincere smile appeared on his face.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about her." Arthur said though gritted teeth. "She should be along shortly…. Excuse me."

With that, Arthur went back into the house. Dorumon followed him after a moment.

"What was that about?" T.K. asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Our friend Gwen Whitmore." Cindy chuckled. "She's sort of the second in command of our team, and she and Arthur have an 'interesting' relationship."

"Do they not get along?" Kari asked.

"You'll see when she gets here." Artemis replied.

As if on cue, a long white limousine pulled up behind Artemis's car. Out of the back of the limo came a Digimon that looked like a small black knight with a gold visor. In its right hand it carried a gold shield, and a black spear in its left hand. The little knight stepped aside to allow a young woman to step out of the limo. This woman had long blond hair and wore a black summer dress and gloves. T.K. and Kari knew right away that the woman could only be the infamous Gwen Whitmore.

"Well, it looks like the gang's all here." Gwen sighed as she looked over the group.

"How've you been Gwen?" Cindy asked.

"Fine until I was asked to come here." Gwen replied. "How have you been Cindy?"

"Pretty good." Cindy answered. "Artemis and I actually just came back from a little vacation."

"Well, at least you two were able to finish your vacation, unlike me." Gwen said with a note of irritation before noticing T.K. and Kari. "Ah, the two of you must be Arthur's houseguests."

"Yeah, I'm T.K. and this is Kari." T.K. greeted. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yes, I'm sure." Gwen replied with a somewhat bored expression. "I'm sure you already know who I am, but it's only proper for me to introduce myself anyway. I'm Gwen Whitmore, eternal thorn in the side of Arthur Pierce."

"And I am PawnChessmon!" Gwen's Digimon announced in a high and somewhat effeminate voice. "Queen Gwen's personal champion!"

"Pawn, go play with the other Digimon while I talk to these two people." Gwen commanded. "I'll let you know if I need you for anything."

"As you wish my queen." PawnChessmon replied before going over to talk to Patamon and the rest of the Digimon.

"Ah, you just can't buy loyalty like that." Gwen commented. "Now, that windbag said over the phone that the two of you escaped form some kind of ocean before coming here?"

"Yeah, The Dark Ocean." T.K. replied darkly. "Kari was trapped there for a month. It's a place filled with darkness and despair where no happiness can exist."

"Sounds like a weekend visit to my Grandma Worthington's." Gwen commented with a wry expression. "And after all that you wind up here at the home of that ego maniac." At this point Arthur emerged from the house. "Ah, speak of the devil. How are you Arthur?"

"Hello Guinevere." Arthur greeted with a look of disgust. "I see you're doing well."

"Do you have any idea what plans I had to drop to come here?" Gwen asked with a tone of irritation.

"Oh, well I'm sorry if saving two worlds is interfering with your yacht trip, or whatever frivolous thing you had planned!" Arthur said sarcastically. "I suppose it involved going out with that buffoon Trevor, or whatever his name is!"

"If you must know, Troy and I, that's his name by the way, are no longer seeing each other!" Gwen shot back.

"Did he dump you?" Arthur asked. "Because if he did than it proves that he has a brain!"

"At least I do better in the dating department than you do Mr. Ego." Gwen retorted.

"Most women happen to find me charming!" Arthur shot back.

"Yeah, for about five minutes!" Gwen fired back. "Then they discover how big of a blowhard you are and can't stand to be in the same room with you!"

"Well I feel sorry for all of the men you have dated!" Arthur fired back as he and Gwen suddenly walked closer to each other. "They must be scarred for life after spending time with a venomous witch like you!"

"Pompous windbag!" Gwen spat.

"Contrary Wench!" Arthur shot back.

"Arrogant blowhard!" Gwen fired back.

"Harpy!" Arthur shot back.

"Ego maniac!" Gwen fired back.

"Shrew!" Arthur spat back.

At that point Arthur and Gwen suddenly became locked in a passionate kiss, their arms wrapped around one another. As they remained in their passionate embrace and their tongues began to explore each other's mouths, they somehow managed to go into the mansion and close the door behind them, leaving the rest of the group outside. T.K. and Kari stood there for a moment with their jaws hanging open in utter shock and amazement, as did most of the Digimon.

"Well it's about damn time." Artemis commented. "C'mon, let's go out to the backyard. I'm sure those two will be busy for awhile."

A few moments later, the group was in the vast backyard of the Pierce family estate. As the Digimon were talking, and Hagurumon was doing most of it, their human partners were engaged in their own conversation.

"So Jason, are you still doing work for NASA?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, but they cut the funding for our project in half again." Jason replied. "How's life as a hospital nurse treating you?"

"It's been pretty busy lately." Cindy replied. "That's why Artemis and I just took a vacation before coming here."

"Hey, can I ask you guys something?" T.K. broke in. "Has Gwen always been such a bitch?"

"Oh, sorry about her." Cindy said apologetically. "Gwen may have a sharp tongue, but she's actually very nice. She probably didn't mean to make light of whatever it is you guys have been through. It's just that when Arthur is involved, she's a little difficult to be around."

"What's the deal with those two?" Kari asked. "And why did Arthur call Gwen Guinevere?"

"Well the Guinevere thing is kind of a joke." Artemis answered. "When Gwen insisted on being the second in command of our team, my brother asked her if she was attempting to become the Guinevere to his King Arthur. That question really irritated Gwen, so naturally Arthur started calling her Guinevere just to drive her nuts. As for Arthur and Gwen's relationship, that's a little more complicated. They irritate each other, but at the same time their attracted to one another. In fact I think they enjoy insulting each other like that. But hopefully now that they've finally given into their feelings for each other, they'll be easier to be around."

"That's just weird." Kari commented.

"Yeah, it is pretty messed up." Johnny agreed.

"True, but love is just twisted that was sometimes." Artemis retorted.

"At least your relationship with Cindy went a lot smoother." Jason commented.

"That it did." Artemis agreed as she put her arm around Cindy.

"So did you two become attracted to each other during your journey in the Digital World?" Kari asked Cindy and Artemis.

"Actually we were attracted to each other long before that." Cindy answered. "We had met through Gwen and Arthur during our first year of high school. It was love at first sight for both of us, though for obvious reasons we had trouble telling each other how we felt. But then during our journey we got separated from the rest of the team and during that time we finally admitted our love. I think you can guess the rest of the story from there."

"Well, it's good to see that all of you are getting along so well." A voice suddenly said.

They all turned to see Arthur standing near by.

"So little brother, what have you and Gwen been doing for the last half hour?" Artemis asked with a wry expression.

"I don't see how it's any of your business!" Arthur replied, looking flustered. "In any case we have more important matters to attend to. If you will all join me inside."

The team and their Digimon followed Arthur inside the mansion. They found Gwen waiting for them in the sitting room, along with a young man with short brown hair wearing a white robe. Immediately T.K. and Kari recognized whom the man was.

"I believe you all remember old Gennai." Arthur said, referring to the robed individual. "He's here to give us an update."

"I have good news and bad news." Gennai began. "The good news is that Tai and the other Digidestined in Japan have destroyed most of the Seven Lords. Now there are only three left, Daemon, Lilithmon, and their leader… Lucemon."

Dorumon growled at the mention of Lucemon's name.

"So what's the bad news?" T.K. asked hesitantly.

"The Harmonious Ones believe that Lucemon has found a way to escape from The Dark Ocean." Gennai answered grimly.

"So just how bad is this Lucemon?" Jason asked.

"Originally, Lucemon was an Angel Digimon created by Yggdrasill to keep peace and order in the Digital World." Gennai explained. "But the only way Lucemon thought that could be done was to rule over the world with an iron fist. Of course Yggdrasill and the Harmonious Ones disagreed with this, so Lucemon rebelled against them. His first act was to seal away the fifth Harmonious One, Fanglongmon. Not long after that Lucemon formed the Seven Lords and the war began. Alphamon was created by Yggdrasill to fight Lucemon, but even Alphamon had trouble dealing with him."

"Is Lucemon really that powerful?" Kari asked.

"In his Rookie form, Lucemon could take down even the strongest Mega level Digimon." Gennai replied. "So you can imagine how powerful he is in his evolved state."

This news caused Kari to tremble, but T.K. took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile, which calmed her down a bit.

"No matter how powerful Lucemon is we will defeat him!" Arthur proclaimed. "We were brought together for that reason, and I believe in our strength. It is a strength that has allowed us to win the hardest battles and survive the harshest environments. So there is no doubt in my mind that together we can win."

"We're all with you bro!" Johnny chimed in. "Let's get out there and bash his skull!"

"Thank you, but first there is one important thing I need to take care of." Arthur replied.

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"I need to hand out the team jackets." Arthur answered as he produced a box from behind the couch.

After setting the box on the table, Arthur passed out to the rest of the team blue jackets with the words "Team Excalibur" embroidered on the back in big white letters.

"Team jackets?" Gwen asked in an annoyed tone. "Don't you think you're taking this who team thing a little too far you windbag?"

"I want people to remember who we are." Arthur replied sounding a bit irritated.

"What's next? Action figures?" Gwen asked sarcastically. "Just how much did this piece of self promotion cost you?"

"If you must know, old Gennai made them, so they cost nothing." Arthur answered in a slightly more irritated tone.

"You made these Gennai?" Kari asked sounding a bit surprised.

"It was the least I could do." Gennai answered modestly.

"Wow, so do these jackets have some kind of special powers or something?" Johnny asked as he put his jacket on.

"Nah, they just make you look cool." Gennai replied. "I wish all of you the best of luck."

With that, Gennai suddenly vanished.

"Hey Arthur, how come Kari and I also got Jackets?" T.K. asked.

"Because my friend, the two of you were brought here to help us fight the Seven Lords." Arthur replied. "It's only fair that you become full fledged members of the team as well."

"Sounds like a good enough reason to me." Kari said as she put on her jacket.

"Right then, I've already sent word for the Pierce family jet to be made ready, so let's head for Japan!" Arthur announced. "There we shall put an end to the terror of the Seven Lords once and for all!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I had actually come up with the Team Excalibur characters back when I was writing Home by the Sea. One of my intentions was to make sure that the team had an equal ratio of boys and girls. One of the things that irritated me about the Digimon franchise is that they had all these male dominated teams. I mean there was only one girl in Frontier.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Voyage Through Darkness

**Author's Note:** Yesterday I go this soar throat that just wiped me out and made it impossible for me to do anything. So that's why there's been a slight delay with this chapter. I'm feeling a lot better now though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Voyage Through Darkness<p>

After a few hours, the Pierce family jet landed at an airport in Tokyo. From there Team Excalibur and their Digimon disembarked. It had been a long flight, filled with very little conversation. In fact the only one who really did any talking on the plane was Hagurumon. The coming battle with Lucemon weighed heavily on everyone's minds, especially Kari's. As the team walked through the airport, many of the people they passed noticed them, though whether it was because of their team jackets or the large group of Digimon that was with them, no one could say.

"I knew it, because of these stupid jackets everyone is looking at us." Gwen scowled. "I've never been so embarrassed in my life."

"Well if it's so embarrassing, why are you wearing it?" Artemis asked with a playful smirk.

"Because… it's chilly." Gwen said with a blush.

"It didn't seem very chilly at the mansion, yet you put it on almost as soon as Arthur finished handing them out." Cindy retorted. "Could it be that maybe you actually like it? I mean it is your first gift from Arthur after all."

"Shut up!" Gwen said looking very flustered.

"Alright everyone!" Arthur called to the rest of the team after suddenly stopping. "It seems that we've arrived a little early, so it will be at least half an hour before our ride arrives to take us to the base camp. Until then, I suggest we all take a little time to relax, perhaps get a bite to eat. So feel free to look around and stretch your legs."

With that, the members of the team split up and went their own separate ways. Most of the team went to get a bite toe eat at the small airport cafeteria. Patamon and Gatomon went with them to give their human partners some alone time. T.K. and Kari walked until they spotted a small airport chapel.

"You know for something that's part of an airport, that chapel looks pretty quant." T.K. commented.

"Yeah…" Kari replied as if her mind was somewhere else. "…T.K., let's get married now."

"What?" T.K. asked in surprise. "I mean definitely wouldn't mind marring you right now, but why?"

"Because… I'm not sure if we'll survive this next battle." Kari replied. "And I don't want to die never having been married to you."

"…Okay then." T.K. responded after a moment. "Let's go get married."

"Well, I can see our little delay is going to be more eventful than I thought." A voice suddenly commented.

T.K. and Kari turned to see Arthur, Gwen, and their two Digimon standing behind them.

"If you're going to get married now, you're going to need witnesses." Arthur continued. "Dorumon, go get the rest of the team."

Dorumon nodded and went off to get the others.

"Pawn, you go with him." Gwen commanded PawnChessmon.

"At once my queen!" PawnChessmon replied as he went after Dorumon.

"Is there any other way that I might be of service to you?" Arthur asked the couple.

"Well, I'd like to stop by my parents' place after we're done here." Kari replied.

"Not a problem." Arthur replied. "Now then, I believe we have a wedding to get to."

With that, T.K. and Kari went into the chapel to talk to the priest. Arthur and Gwen hung back to wait for the rest of the team.

"Do we really have time for this?" Gwen asked sounding a little irritated. "I mean shouldn't we be focusing on stopping this evil Digimon from destroying the world?"

"There are some matters just as important as saving the world, and this is one of them." Arthur replied. "Besides, after all that those two have been through, they really need this."

"…They really went through something awful, didn't they?" Gwen asked, looking a little ashamed.

"Well, they don't talk about what they experienced, or at least don't go into great detail, but I could tell by just looking at them that they went through a horrible ordeal." Arthur replied. "You should've seen Kari when she first arrived on my doorstep."

"I see…" Gwen said as she looked at the ground. "And when I first met them I made some dumb joke about what they went though being like a weekend visit to my Grandma Worthington's… When am I going to learn to control my big mouth?"

"You didn't know that they had been through such an ordeal." Arthur said reassuringly. "Besides, your little jest may not have been that far off. I met your Grandma Worthington once and it is safe to say that she is the most depressing human being on the planet."

"I still shouldn't have said it." Gwen maintained. "I was irritated with you and I took it out on them. There's no one who drives me up the wall like you Arthur."

"And I feel the same way about you my dear Guinevere." Arthur replied. "Yet I cannot picture my life without you."

"I feel the same way about you, you ego maniac." Gwen smiled.

A few moments later the rest of the group showed up. The ceremony that followed was a modest one, but it was beautiful nonetheless. Perhaps it was beautiful because the ceremony was so simple, or perhaps it was because the couple getting married was so much in love. Whatever the reason was no one could tell, but in didn't really matter. And at the end of the ceremony when T.K. and Kari kissed, the rest of the team, the Digimon, and the two business executives who were just there to kill time while they waited for a flight, all cheered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the team that was sent by Tai to free Lucemon flew over The Dark Ocean on Imperialdramon. The massive red-winged dragon landed on a small island with a giant archway with two closed doors bound together with a thick black chain. The face of a demonic creature was engraved on the doors. The group had seen this structure during their last search of The Dark Ocean and thought nothing of it, but after their contact with Lucemon, they knew the evil looking archway to be the Devil's Gate that would allow Lucemon to escape. The team disembarked from Imperialdramon's back to head for the gate and wait for the one they had come to help escape.<p>

"Stay sharp Imperialdramon." Davis commanded. "There might be another psycho Digimon nearby."

"You got it." Imperialdramon replied.

"Hey Ken, can I talk to you for a moment?" Cody asked, stopping Ken in his tracks.

"Sure, what's up?" Ken replied as he and Cody hung back for a moment.

"Do you think that what we're doing right now is the right thing?' Cody asked.

"To be honest I don't." Ken answered. "Rika brought up a really good point about Lucemon. We don't know if he is who he says he is. What we're doing now might end up making things a whole lot worse."

"I feel the same way." Cody agreed. "So don't you think we should turn back now?"

"I'd like to, but I don't think we have much choice." Ken said gravely. "Both Yolei and Davis are too determined to make sure that Kari didn't die for nothing."

"But we don't even know if Kari is really dead." Cody retorted.

"That's true, but right now I don't think pointing that out to them will do any good." Ken replied. "They've thought that Kari has been dead for the last couple of months. And now it seems like it's been confirmed. This might be their way of dealing with the grief. It's the same thing with Tai. The only thing we can do right now is just go with it and hope that things turn out for the best."

While Ken and Cody were talking, Izzy and Tentomon discovered what looked to be a large cylinder made out of some sort of silver metal. On the front was what looked to be a control panel and monitor. The two approached the device to take a closer look.

"What do you think it is Izzy?" Tentomon asked.

"I'm not sure." Izzy replied to the beetle Digimon. "It might be some sort of computer. It could contain information about The Dark Ocean that we don't know about."

Izzy reached out and touched the control panel, and when he did so a stream of purple electricity from the device started flowing into him through his forehead, causing him to cry out. The rest of the group was instantly alerted. At the same time Tentomon began glowing with a bright purple light.

"Tentomon warp digivolve to… HeculesKabuterimon!" Tentomon cried as he suddenly transformed, his voice changing with the utterance of his other name.

With his transformation finished, Tentomon had become a massive golden beetle with long curved horns. HerculesKabuterimon suddenly went berserk and began lashing out at everyone. Yolei and Davis barely managed to avoid being hit by a ball of electricity fired by the giant beetle.

"Imperialdramon, try to knock him out!" Ken commanded.

"On it!" Imperialdramon replied as he suddenly began to transform. "Imperialdramon mode change to… Fighter Mode!"

Imperialdramon took on a more humanoid shape and tackled HerculesKabuterimon and tried to hold him down. HerculesKabuterimon proved stronger than Imperialdramon thought though and threw the dragon warrior off and attacked him with his horns. Meanwhile still had the energy from the strange device flowing into him, and it was having a very unexpected effect.

"Yes, YES! I now know everything!" Izzy cried out with an insane laugh. "The knowledge of the whole universe now flows through me! And I can use that knowledge to control everything! I will become the ruler of all things, I will become a God!"

A moment after Izzy's insane proclamation, Yolei grabbed a large rock and struck him over the head, stopping the flow of electricity and knocking him out cold. At almost the exact same time, Imperialdramon hit HerculesKabuterimon in the thorax with a blast from the laser cannon on his right wrist, knocking him out and reverting him back to Tentomon.

"What the hell was that?" Davis asked a moment later in an attempt to make sense of the chaos that had just occurred.

"I don't know, but now that Izzy's been hurt I think we should get out of here." Ken replied.

"But we haven't found Lucemon yet!" Yolei retorted.

As if on cue, the sky was suddenly lit by what looked like a bright white star, which was slowly descending to the island. The light faded enough to reveal what looked like a handsome boy with short curly blond hair. He had twelve white-feathered wings, two of which grew out of his head. His outfit consisted of a white toga and gold rings around his wrists and ankles. Purple markings ran down the left side of his body.

"Do not be afraid my friends." The boy said in a sweet child voice as he slowly came to the ground. "I am Lucemon."

"You're Lucemon?" Yolei asked with a look of awe.

"That's right." Lucemon replied as the aura of light around him faded completely.

"Maybe you can help us then." Yolei replied. "Our friend Izzy touched that weird computer thing over there and he went nuts."

"You say he touched that silver device?" Lucemon asked with a look of concern.

"Yeah, do you know what it is?" Davis asked.

"It is a fragment of Yggdrasill." Lucemon replied as he went over to take a closer look. "It contains a great amount of knowledge and power, too much for your friend I'm afraid. It would've driven him mad and then destroyed him, but it seems you were able to do something about it before much damage was done, so he should recover."

"Well that's good to know." Yolei said with a relieved smile. "Um, what's Yggdrasill?"

"Yggdrasill was a powerful protector god of the Digital World." Lucemon replied as his eyes suddenly became filled with a look of sadness. "He was mortally wounded near the end of the great war with the Seven Lords. Most likely he was killed, and all because I had failed to protect him… Just as I had failed to protect your friend Kari."

Tears suddenly began to well up in Lucemon's eyes. The rest of the group fell silent after once again being reminded of Kari's supposed death.

"…You can help stop the rest of the Seven Lords, right?" Davis asked after a moment with a serious yet pain filled expression.

"…That I can." Lucemon replied after regaining the composure that he seemed to lose. "I swear to you that I will. I will help you to avenge Kari's death, but first we must break the seal of the Devil's Gate."

"Alright, just tell us what we need to do." Davis said as his eyes became filled with determination.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> T.K. and Kari's sudden marriage was done for a couple of reasons. One of them was because I wanted the rest of the Digidestined to be as shocked as possible when T.K. and Kari finally returned. As for the whole thing with Izzy going nuts, that was just a weird idea I came up with to unlock Tentomon's Mega form and I thought I'd try it out.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. The War Begins

**Author's Note:** This chapter was a little bit of a pain to write because it has a lot of evolution scenes. So I apologize if the writing becomes a little repetitive in the final part. This is where the action really begins.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The War Begins<p>

After the elopement of T.K. and Kari at the airport, Team Excalibur swung by the home of Kari's parents. The reunion was touching to say the least, and it became a bit tense when the Kamiya's found out about the marriage. But Patamon, Gatomon, and Arthur were able to help smooth things over, and eventually Kari's parents gave the couple their blessing. Although as they were leaving, T.K. swore he could feel the eyes of Kari's father burning a hole in the back of his skull. With the parental reunion behind them, the team went off to their next destination.

After a half-hour long drive, the team arrived at an empty and fairly small office building that was in the middle of renovation. After walking up a few flights of stairs, they arrived in the boardroom on the top floor of the building. Despite the short height of the structure, the team had a good view of the city.

"Just what is this building anyway?" T.K. asked Arthur.

"This is a building that's recently been acquired by my family's company." Arthur replied as he sat at the head of the table. "As you can see it's still being prepared for use. But for right now it will serve as our headquarters for this mission."

"Oh great, we get to hang out in a dusty abandoned building again." Gwen said sarcastically. "Why the hell couldn't we stay at a hotel?"

"Because my dear Guinevere, we will need an empty structure that we have free reign in should things get messy." Arthur replied. "Besides, we are no doubt going to meet up with T.K. and Kari's friends very soon, so we will be needing a large meeting space. And before you complain about the stairs, the reason we came up here is because this room will give us the best possible view of any attack to the city."

"Alright then fearless leader, now that we're here, what is our next big move going to be?" Gwen asked as she crossed her arms to show her increasing irritation.

Arthur's expression became serious. After looking at Dorumon for a moment, he got up from his chair, turned to face the large window behind him, and folded his hands behind his back.

"…We wait." Arthur replied after a moment. "We don't know where the enemy is, or the strength of their forces. It is dangerous to charge heedlessly into an unknown danger, so the best thing right now is to wait for the enemy to make the first move. And if old Gennai is right, it shouldn't be long before that happens."

* * *

><p>Not too far away, Tai and the others who had not gone to The Dark Ocean to free Lucemon had gone to a park to try and relax while they waited. It seemed to them like an attack from the remains of the Seven Lords was going to happen at any moment. Rika and Ryo had gone over to a nearby corner of the park to talk, along with Renamon and Cyberdramon.<p>

"Why are all the goggle heads such idiots?" Rika complained. "I can't believe Tai decided to help this 'Lucemon' or whoever he is! We could be helping a major enemy right now. Heck, for all we know this guy is the leader of the Seven Lords!"

"I agree with you, but there isn't much we can do about it now." Ryo told her. "All we can do is wait and hope things turn out for the best. Besides, we could both be wrong and Lucemon could be our best chance to finally take down what's left of the Seven Lords."

Suddenly both Renamon and Cyberdramon became edgy, alerting Rika and Ryo.

"Rika, I think they're coming!" Renamon told her.

"Then let's not wait around!" Rika declared. "Let's do this Renamon!"

Renamon nodded and Rika's Digivice let out a mechanized cry of one word.

"BIOMERGE!"

Rika turned into a ball of blue light and entered Renamon, triggering a transformation.

"Renamon biomerge digivolve to… Sakuyamon!" Renamon cried as she changed.

When her transformation finished, Renamon had become a woman with long silver hair that split into what looked like foxtails, and a golden fox mask on her face. She wore a black bodysuit with a white belly, and on her chest and shoulders gold armor. On her arms was a pair of fingerless purple gloves that went up to her elbows, and on her legs a matching pair of knee-high high-heeled boots. Around her waist was a black belt with a gold buckle in the shape of a fox head, and in her right hand she carried a long golden staff.

"Let's get in there too Cyberdramon!" Ryo commanded.

The dragon warrior nodded and Ryo Digivice gave out the familiar mechanized cry.

"BIOMERGE!"

With that, Ryo turned into a ball of light-blue light and went into Cyberdramon.

"Cyberdramon biomerge digivolve to… Justimon!" Cyberdramon cried as he transformed.

With his transformation finished, Cyberdramon had become a super hero-like figure in a blue and grey costume and a silver helmet that covered his whole face. He had a mechanical right arm, and around his neck he wore a long red scarf. Justimon and Sakuyamon ran off to join the Digidestined. Just as Tai was about to ask the two what was going on, the air was filled with the sound of a woman's evil laugh.

"The time of reckoning has come Digidestined!" the laughing voice announced with glee.

In a burst of flames, two figures appeared before the group. One was shrouded in robes of red and grey, his head covered in a conical hood that only revealed his demonic blue eyes. On the sides of his head was a pair of large horns, and on his back a pair of massive bat-like wings. The other figure was a woman with pale skin and raven black hair, wearing a black bodysuit with an open purple skirt and long baggy purple sleeves that gave her the look of a dark priestess. Her right hand looked to be a decayed claw. The group knew these two beings to be Daemon and Lilithmon.

"I hope you're all ready to die." Lilithmon laughed. "Because today is the day of our final battle."

"This is the day of our final battle all right, but you two are the ones who're going to be dead!" Tai declared.

"Let's take 'em down!" Matt agreed.

Agumon and Gabumon nodded and turned into balls of light that shot into the air and merged into one.

"…Warp DNA digivolve to… Omnimon!" Agumon and Gabumon cried as they transformed, their voices becoming deeper with the utterance of their other name.

The two Digimon had combined into a large white knight with a long white cape that had a red underside, a silver colored right arm that ended in MetalGarurumon's head, and a gold colored left arm that ended in WarGreymon's head.

"You get in there too Biyomon!" Sora commanded.

Biyomon nodded and began glowing with a red light.

"Biyomon warp digivolve to… Hououmon!" Biyomon cried as she transformed, her voice changing with the utterance of her other name.

When her transformation had finished, Biyomon had become a gigantic golden bird with four wings, a gold mask, and gold bands on her talons.

"Okay Gomamon, let's do it!" Joe commanded.

Gomamon nodded and began glowing with a silver light.

"Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon!" Gomamon cried as he transformed into a ginat walrus with white fur and a single black horn on his forehead, but his transformation was not finished yet. "Ikkakumon digivolve to… Zudomon!"

When his transformation had finished, Ikkakumon had become a large grey humanoid walrus with a green shell on his back. A white serrated horn was on his forehead, and on his face he wore a mask of orange fur. In his right hand he carried a large metal hammer.

"Let's help too Palmon!" Mimi commanded.

Palmon nodded and began glowing with a green light.

"Palmon digivolve to… Togemon!" Palmon cried as she changed into a giant cactus with boxing gloves, but her transformation had not yet finished. "Togemon digivolve to… Lillymon!"

With her transformation finished, Togemon had become a fairy-like being with green leaf wings wearing a pink dress and a helmet made from a pink flower.

"So this is all you could muster." Daemon said sounding unimpressed. "You do not stand a chance with this level of power."

"Hey pal, in case you haven't noticed we outnumber you!" Lillymon pointed out sounding insulted.

"Oh really?" Lilithmon asked with a confident smirk. "Let's see if you're still so confident after you meet our master."

A large black portal suddenly opened up behind Daemon and Lilithmon. From it emerged a huge demonic creature with grey skin like a rotting corpse. On its back was a pair of tattered red wings. It had no head in the normal sense of the word. In its place were a sort of black shell with two horns and a single large eye, two smaller eyes with on the palms of its three fingered claws.

"Allow me to humbly introduce our master, Ghoulmon!" Daemon announced.

Ghoulmon roared as the portal closed behind him, a few of the Digidestined shuddered at the demon's appearance. The other people in the park ran away in terror upon seeing Ghoulmon appear.

"Even with the arrival of your master, we still outnumber you!" Omnimon pointed out.

"Are you sure about that?" Daemon asked.

With that, the demon lord of wrath began chanting in an evil hate filled language that was painful to the group's ears. When he finished, several black portals opened up in the sky, and from them descended demonic looking humanoid creatures with long grey hair red wings. They all wore black pants and spiked boots. The skin of their shirtless bodies was grey, and they had long arms with hands with gold claws wrapped in strips of brown leather. On their faces were gold masks with horns and six green eyes. The portals closed and the sky was filled with what looked to be over a hundred of the demonic creatures.

"What are they?" Mimi asked with a horrified expression.

"They are NeoDevimon." Daemon announced. "An early attempt of mine to create an army of enhanced Fallen Angel Digimon. The project was not entirely successful, but they should serve the purpose of overwhelming you quite nicely."

"Tai, you and the other Digidestined handle Ghoulmon and these monsters! Sakuyamon and I will handle Daemon and Lilithmon!" Justimon suggested.

"If you want us, come and get us!" Lilithmon taunted as she and Daemon suddenly flew off.

Justimon and Sakuyamon chased after them, leaving Tai and the others to fight the demonic army.

"Okay guys, let's just hold on and buy some time until Davis and the others come back with Lucemon!" Tai commanded. "Joe, Mimi, you guys handle the NeoDevimon! Matt, Sora, and I will take care of Ghoulmon!"

"You can count on us Tai!" Joe replied as he and Zudomon rushed off to the left to fight part of the dark army.

"We'll try to come back safely!" Mimi told Tai as she and Lillymon rushed off to the right.

Meanwhile, Justimon and Sakuyamon chased after Daemon and Lilithmon until the two demon lords stopped a good ways away from the park and turn to face them.

"So tamer, you wish to fight me, eh?" Daemon said sounding amused. "Well then, perhaps I should give you the honor of facing me in my true from."

Daemon's body suddenly became covered in flames, which soon burned away his robes to reveal his tree appearance. Much of his body was covered in fur the color of dried blood. Only his face, chest, hands, and feet were left bare, revealing light-blue skin. As for his face, he had a large mouth filled with fangs and no nose, and he had a head of long black hair.

"Yikes, no wonder you wore all those robes!" Jusitmon commented with a tone of disgust. "You are one ugly…"

Before Justimon could finish his insult, Daemon shot a stream of hellfire from his claws, which the Digimon hero jumped out of the way to avoid.

"This is the form created by my rage against the gods of the Digital World!" Daemon told him. "It would be wise not to insult it, lest you die that much quicker!"

"Wow, you sure are cranky." Justimon taunted. "Of course I guess I would be too if I looked like a red gorilla with a face like a bad Halloween mask."

The insult caused Daemon to fire another blast, which Justimon dodged. Meanwhile Sakuyamon and Lilithmon were preparing to face off.

"I have to say priestess, I was impressed that you were able to break the spell old Barbamon put on your boyfriend over there, but you're out of your league with me." Lilithmon said with a confident and taunting smirk. "Prepare to die! Darkness Love!"

With those words, Lilithmon shot a stream of black flames from her claw. Sakuyamon blocked the attack with a spherical barrier. The fox priestess then counter attacked with a blast of crystalline cherry blossom petals. Lilithmon was hit, but the goddess of darkness quickly recovered.

"Not bad." Lilithmon commented, her confident expression still in place. "But I'm just getting warmed up."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the city, Team Excalibur stood outside the building they were using as a base camp, watching as the swarm of NeoDevimon flew through the sky.<p>

"Well my friends, it seems that the battle we have been waiting for has finally begun." Arthur commented. "It is time for us to attack."

"Tai and the others are probably already fighting." Kari said with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"…Then let's go help them!" T.K. said with a reassuring smile.

After a moment, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon all nodded, and both T.K. and Kari's D-3's let out a familiar mechanized cry.

"BIOMERGE!"

T.K. and Kari turned into balls of light and went into their respective Digimon, triggering their transformations.

"Patamon biomerge digivolve to… Seraphimon!" Patamon cried as he transformed into the armored seraph, his voice changing with the utterance of his other name.

"Gatomon biomerge digivolve to… Ophanimon!" Gatomon cried as she changed into Seraphimon's female counterpart, her voice changing with the utterance of her other name.

With their transformations finished, the Celestial Digimon took off into the air to join the battle.

"I'm going in too!" Johnny announced. "Let's do this Elecmon!"

"I with ya bro!" a pumped up Elecmon replied, and with that Johnny's D-3 reacted.

"BIOMERGE!"

Johnny turned into a ball of red light and entered Elecmon, triggering the tranfromation.

"Elecmon biomerge digivolve to… Marsmon!" Elecmon cried as he transformed, his voice changing with the utterance of his other name.

With his transformation finished, Elecmon had become a costumed fighter with a mask that seemed to be made from the head of a light-blue saber-toothed cat. The rest of his costume consisted of a red top that clung tightly to his muscular form, blue rather baggy pants that had the same spotted pattern as his mask, knee high metal boots, a black cape with a red underside, and black gloves with thick metal bands around the wrists that were lit with flames.

"Let's bust some heads!" Marsmon cried as he leapt into the air.

"I think I better go help him." Jason suggested. "If Johnny gets too excited he might cause some unneeded collateral damage to the buildings. Let's go Hagurumon!"

"By your command sir!" Hagurumon replied, causing Jason's D-3 to react.

"BIOMERGE!"

Jason turned into a ball of indigo light and entered Hagurmon, triggering the transformation.

"Hagurumon biomerge digivolve to… HiAndromon!" Hagurumon cried as he transformed, his voice changing with the utterance of his other name.

When the transformation finished, Hagurumon had become a humanoid figure covered in black cybernetic armor, whit only the chalk-white skin around his mouth showing. Something looking like a blue dinosaur mask was on his right shoulder, while a red version was on his left.

"I'll try not to be too long." HiAndromon said to the rest of the team before running off at superhuman speed in the same direction that Marsmon went.

"Let's go help too my love." Artemis said to Cindy.

"Okay." Cindy replied with a smile.

Lunamon and Lalamon nodded, causing Artemis and Cindy's D-3's to react.

"BIOMERGE!"

Artemis turned into a ball of yellow light and went into Lunamon, while Cindy turned into a ball of green light and went into Lalamon, triggering their transformations.

"Lunamon biomerge digivolve to… Dianamon!" Lunamon cried as she transformed, her voice changing with the utterance of her other name.

With her transformation finished, Lunamon had become a figure covered ornate white armor, with dark-blue blades on her shoulders in the shape of crescent moons. The armor on the front of each leg was in the shape of a crescent moon, each with face on it. Around her neck was a long pink ribbon that was like a scarf, and on her back were six long quills. In her right hand she carried a white double-bladed staff with crescent-shaped blades.

"Lalamon biomerge digivolve to… Lotosmon!" Lalamon cried as she transformed, her voice changing with the utterance of her other name.

Once the transformation had finished, Lalamon had become a woman with light purple skin and a very ornate purple dress with baggy sleeves and an open skirt shaped like lotus petals. On her head she wore a sort of purple crown that covered the upper half of her face. In her right hand she carried a staff with a rainbow colored flower on top, and in her left a staff in the shape of a Caduceus. Dianamon and Lotosmon took off in another direction to join the battle.

"I suppose we should help too." Gwen sighed. "Okay Pawn, let's go!"

"As you wish my queen!" PawnChessmon replied, causing Gwen's D-3 to react.

"BIOMERGE!"

Gwen turned into a purple light and entered PawnChessmon, triggering the transformation.

"PawnChessmon biomerge digivolve to… QueenChessmon!" PawnChessmon cried as it transformed, its voice becoming fully female with the utterance of its other name.

When the transformation had finished, the now fully female Digimon had become a woman almost completely covered in the same black armor that PawnChessmon had, revealing only her long grey hair. On her head she also wore a pink helmet that covered the upper half of her face. The armor on her chest, shoulders, and around her waist was also pink. Dangling from the pink armor around the waist were several sword blades that formed a sort of skirt, and on her back was a pink cape. In her left hand she carried a long staff with a black mallet above a red gemstone that was above a gold heart.

"Well are you coming?" QueenChessmon asked Arthur in an annoyed tone as she tapped her foot.

"Right behind you Guinevere." Arthur replied in an irritated tone as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Let's go Dorumon."

Dorumon let out a cry that sounded almost like a bark, causing Arthur's D-3 to react.

"BIOMERGE!"

With that Arthur turned into a ball of white light that entered Dorumon and triggered the transformation.

"Dorumon biomerge digivolve to… Alphamon!" Dorumon cried as he transformed into the ancient knight, his voice changing with the utterance of his other name.

With the transformation finished, Alphamon and QueenChessmon rushed off to join the battle and save the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> It was kind of a challenge deciding the partner Digimon for the members of Team Excalibur. Of course I knew right away that Arthur's partner would be Dorumon, but the rest of the team took a bit more thought. I must've spent almost a whole afternoon browsing though the Digimon Wiki to find the Digimon I would use. My decisions were based on the following criteria.

1.) Each Digimon had to have an evolutionary line from Rookie to Mega.

2.) The Mega forms had to have a humanoid shape because of the Biomerge thing.

3.) The Digimon, or at least their Mega forms, had to reflect the personalities and/or roles of each team member.

With all that in mind, the selection process became a lot easier. I knew right away that I'd use HiAndromon (Hagurumon) as Jason's partner, as Jason is sort of the team genius. And Marsmon (Elecmon) seemed a perfect match for Johnny's role as the team strongman. I actually had a harder time picking out the partners for the three girls. Of course when I found out about QueenChessmon, I knew I had found the perfect match for Gwen. And Lotosmon seemed like a good fit for Cindy. Artemis's partner was the hardest to pick. I almost went with the Rookie form of Crusadermon, the most feminine member of the Royal Knights, and since Artemis was Arthur's sister, it seemed like it would be an okay fit. But then I stumbled upon Dianamon and thought that that Digimon was a much better choice (plus it would allow me to do a very tiny salute to Kannazuki no Miko).

In the next chapter, the epic final battle with Daemon and Lilithmon. In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Return of the Angels

**Author's Note:** This is probably the longest delay I've had adding a chapter to this story. One reason is because I had kind of a busy weekend. Though I think the main reason is because this is kind of a long chapter. A lot of stuff happens in this one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Return of the Angels<p>

The city of Tokyo became a war zone as a legion of NeoDevimon, swarmed through the city's skies. The Digidestined were already doing everything they could to stop the invading hoard, but many of them were already occupied with other matters. Tai, Matt, and Sora were busy fighting Ghoulmon, the false leader of the Seven Lords. Meanwhile their allies, the Tamer, were struggling against Daemon and Lilithmon. This left Joe and Mimi to deal with the NeoDevimon on their own, as the rest of the team was at The Dark Ocean.

As the battle around them raged, Justimon and Sakuyamon were starting to lose ground against Daemon and Lilithmon. The lords of wrath and lust had proven stronger than they thought. Just as the Demon Lords were about to deliver a devastating blow to their opponents, Daemon was hit in the back by a cluster of seven gold fireballs, while at the same time Lilithmon was hit in the back by a beam of golden light. The four combatants looked up and saw Seraphimon and Ophanimon hovering in the sky above them. Daemon and Lilithmon were surprised to say the least.

"Whoever you two are, go and help the Digidestined!" Seraphimon commanded to Justimon and Sakuyamon. "Ophanimon and I will deal with these fiends!"

"So at last the two of you have come out of hiding!" Daemon said to the two angels. "You will soon rue that decision!"

With that, the two Demon Lords flew up into the sky to face their celestial counterpats. Back on the ground, Justimon and Sakuyamon stood and pondered this new development.

"Not that I'm complaining, but where did those two come from?" Justimon asked.

"No clue, but if I'm remembering right, Seraphimon is the Mega form of Patamon." Sakuyamon replied. "Shouldn't that mean that T.K. is somewhere nearby?"

"Maybe, but if I remember correctly, Ophanimon is one of the possible Mega forms of Gatomon." Justimon noted. "Maybe I'm reaching, but this could mean that Kari is back too."

"Then that would mean that Lucemon was lying to us!" Sakuyamon realized. "Which means that letting him out of The Dark Ocean could be really bad!"

"Well, there isn't much we can do about it now." Justimon told her. "I think the only thing we can do is help stop that NeoDevimon army."

"I guess you're right." Sakuyamon agreed, and with that the two were off.

Meanwhile back up in the sky, the battle of the two angels against the two demons was about to begin.

"So this is what you truly look like foul one." Seraphimon said to Daemon. "No wonder you hid your appearance with that shroud."

"You would have taken this form too had you felt the same rage against the gods that I did!" Daemon retorted. "Rage over how they stood idly by and let those of the Digital World fight each other in wars to the death in petty wars over land. I wanted to intervene and put a stop to those pointless battles, but the gods would not allow it!"

"Is that why you joined Lucemon?" Seraphimon asked.

"Ah, so you know of my master." Daemon said sounding a little amused. "To answer your question, yes. Lord Lucemon saw that the only way to protect the people of the Digital World from themselves was to conquer them. That was a conclusion that I had already come to. Though over time Lord Lucemon and I, along with the rest of my brethren, saw that the Digital World and those who live within it were beyond saving. So now our intention is to destroy that world and start anew, as we shall do with this one."

"You have no right to decided who has the right to live!" Seraphimon proclaimed.

"Then just try and stop me!" Daemon roared as he shot a stream of hellfire at Seraphimon.

Seraphimon dodged the attack and fired back with another cluster of fireballs. Meanwhile, Ophanimon and Lilithmon were about to square off.

"I hope you enjoyed your little vacation, because now you die." Lilithmon said with an evil smirk.

"You are the one who shall parish!" Ophanimon declared.

"Confident I see." Lilithmon said sounding amused. "Though I guess it's well deserved since you did manage to destroy old Leviamon. By the way, aren't you curious about what's been happening to your friends while you've been gone? Such as what I did to your old boyfriend Davis?"

Within Ophanimon, Kari was enraged by the mere mention of Davis's name. Once again she wanted to break something, and she was fortunate that Lilithmon was handy. But Kari knew that she had to be careful, since she was dealing with a member of the Seven Lords after all.

"So… what did you do to that idiot while I was away?" Ophanimon asked after taking a deep breath to regain her composure.

"I seduced him." Lilithmon replied sounding pleased with herself. "It was actually quite easy, of course it usually is with most men. In the end he somehow broke free of my control and rejected me, and for that I will tear him to pieces later. Still, I'd think you'd be enraged that I took what was once yours."

Ophanimon silently looked at Lilithmon up and down a few times.

"Yeah, I can see how you were able to seduce that idiot." Ophanimon finally replied. "You're just his type, cheap, easy, and breathing."

"…Did you just call me cheap?" Lilithmon asked sounding insulted.

"C'mon, you look like an overdressed prostitute." Ophanimon answered. "One that looks like she's been around the bend a few times I might add. Of course you are a few thousand years old, so that does not surprise me. Though if that moron was seduced by you than his standards are lower than I thought."

At this point Lilithmon's expression twisted into one of utter fury.

"Die for those insults you sanctimonious bitch!" Lilithmon shouted as she fired a blast of black flames at Ophanimon.

Ophanimon dodged the attack and returned fire with a ray from her javelin.

* * *

><p>In another part of the city, not too far away, Joe and Zudomon were doing their best to fight off the NeoDevimon. Zudomon had managed to destroy a few, but was starting to become overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the demon army. It seemed that the walrus warrior had reached his limit, and that he and Joe were about to be destroyed, but suddenly a caped figure fell from the sky and burned away most of the NeoDevimon. He then turned to Joe and Zudomon asked.<p>

"You guys okay?" the caped warrior asked.

"Uh, yeah I think so." Joe replied. "Thanks for your help whoever you are."

"No problem." The warrior replied as he gave a thumb's up. "You two take a breather while I bust up more of these freaks."

With that, the warrior charged off to fight more of the NeoDevimon.

"I don't believe it." Zudomon said with a look of amazement. "That's Marsmon!"

"Who?" Joe asked.

"One of the Olympus Twelve, a group of powerful Digimon who're said to defend the Digital World." Zudomon replied.

"So he's on our side?" Joe asked still sounding a little confused.

"That would be an accurate assessment." A voice suddenly replied, causing Joe and Zudomon to turn and see a figure in black cybernetic armor approaching them. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am HiAndromon. And like Marsmon I am also your ally."

"Where did you guys come from?" Joe asked.

"Not important at the moment." HiAndromon replied as he looked at the surroundings. "Say, can I borrow your hammer for a moment?"

With that, HiAndromon held out his right arm to Zudomon's hammer. A green wire frame version of the hammer appeared in the cyborg's hand and turned into an almost exact duplicate. HiAndromon turned his head to the direction of another swarm of NeoDevimon that was flying towards them. The cyborg then threw the hammer towards the swarm. But rather than hitting the NeoDevimon, the hammer hit the supporting beam of a construction crane that was along the swarm's path. The crane fell and hit the swarm, trapping them under the structure. HiAndromon then stretched his arms out and fired beams of green light from his hands. The trapped swarm was completely destroyed.

"There, by my calculations there should now only be one-hundred and ninety-two NeoDevimon left." HiAndromon concluded, though an explosion caused by Marsmon that destroyed a few more of the demon army caught his attention. "Correction, there should now only be one-hundred and seventy-seven NeoDevimon left. Now then, if you two are done resting I believe we should help Marsmon deal with the rest of this swarm."

With that, HiAndromon calmly walked onto the battlefield with his hands folded behind his back.

"Well, I still don't know what's going on here, but if you're up for it buddy, I say we should help these guys out." Joe suggested to Zudomon.

"No argument here." Zudomon agreed, and with that the two rejoined the battle.

* * *

><p>In another part of the city, several NeoDevimon had surrounded Mimi and Lillymon. Lillymon had taken quite a bit of damage and was on her last legs. Just as the demons were about to envelope the two, Dianamon and Lotosmon jumped in from above. Daianamon's eyes glowed with a blue light that caused a few of the NeoDevimon to suddenly start fighting each other. Meanwhile Lotosmon waved her staff tipped with the rainbow colored flower, releasing a powder that seemed to put more of the NeoDevimon in a trance. The fairy Digimon then waved the Caduceus in her other hand, causing the NeoDevimon in a trance to glow with a black aura and explode. Dianamon meanwhile hacked apart the rest of the NeoDevimon to pieces with her bladed staff. By the time it was over, all of the NeoDevimon that had been surrounding Mimi and Lillymon were no more.<p>

"Oh you poor dear." Lotosmon said as she looked at the injured Lillymon. "Here, let me help you."

With that, Lotosmon waved her Caduceus, causing Lillymon to glow with a white aura. When the aura faded, Lillymon found that her injuries were completely healed.

"Thank you." Lillymon said to Lotosmon.

"Who are you guys?" Mimi asked.

"Don't worry, we're on your side." Dianamon said reassuringly. "I am Dianamon, and this is Lotosmon."

"Where did you guys come from?" Lillymon asked.

"We'll explain later." Dianamon replied. "Right now there are more of those creatures rampaging through the city. We have to stop them before anyone is hurt."

Mimi and Lillymon nodded, and with that the four went off to fight more of the NeoDevimon army.

* * *

><p>Back at the park, Omnimon and Hououmon were continuing to fight Ghoulmon. The demon proved to be quite powerful, and it did not help that there were quite a few NeoDevimon helping him. Just as it had happened a few times before in the battle, Ghoulmon fired a powerful red beam from his central eye, which Omnimon would barely manage to deflect with the sword from his WarGreymon arm. At the same time, Hououmon had to fight off a few more NeoDevimon. It seemed that there was no end to the battle, but suddenly QueenChessmon jumped into the battle and knocked the NeoDevimon away with her staff. The chess queen then spun around like a twister and sliced the NeoDevimon to pieces with the sword blades that made up her skirt.<p>

Meanwhile, Alphamon stepped up behind Ghoulmon. The eye demon seemed to sense Alphamon's arrival and turned to face him.

"Foul creature of the Digital World! I, Alphamon, shall put an end to thee!" Alphamon proclaimed.

Ghoulmon roared in response and fired another death ray from his central eye. The ancient knight took off into the air several seconds before the beam hit. As Alphamon ascended into the air, the metal wings on his back fully unfolded to reveal massive golden feathers.

"Stand back, all of you!" Alphamon commanded to those still on the ground. "Digitalize of Soul!"

The sky suddenly became dark, and covered by a magic circle made of green light. From the center of the circle emerged the head of a massive white dragon. The dragon opened its jaws and fired a blast of golden flames that hit Ghoulmon and completely vaporized him. With its task complete, the dragon receded back into the circle and the sky returned to normal.

* * *

><p>Not too far away in the sky, Daemon and Lilithmon had seen the creature that Alphamon had summoned.<p>

"It, it can't be!" Lilithmon said with an expression of utter shock. "Only Alphamon can summon that dragon!"

"It would appear that he has returned." Daemon said gravely. "We must destroy him now!"

The two demon lords were about to leave to confront Alphamon, but before they could, Seraphimon and Ophanimon hit them with another attack.

"If you two want to try fighting Alphamon, you're going to have to get through us first!" Seraphimon decalred.

"If that it the way it has to be, then it seems we have no choice!" Deamon replied, and with that the battle resumed.

* * *

><p>Back down at the park, Alphamon had landed and began walking towards Omnimon. Within Alphamon, Arthur had noticed something about Omnimon.<p>

_"Perhaps it is just me my ancient friend, but it seems that Omnimon looks similar to you."_ Arthur observed. _"Although that could just be because both of you are knights."_

_"I had noticed the similarity as well."_ Alphamon agreed. _"It is possible that after I was created, Yggdrasill seeded within other Digimon the potential to evolve into beings like myself."_

"Who are you?" Omnimon asked.

"A friend." Alphamon replied.

"Where did you come from?" Omnimon asked.

"That is a story that will take some time, but it will have to wait until the current crisis is behind us." Alphamon answered as he turned and saw Tai, Matt, and Sora standing not too far away. "You two could only be Matt and Tai, and you young lady must be Sora. I have heard many thing about you."

"How did you hear about us?" Matt asked.

"You will learn that in time." Alphamon replied.

"Hey, quite being so mysterious!" Tai demanded. "We're in no mood for games right now!"

"I can see you have little patience." Alphamon observed. "But the time for explanations shall have to wait."

"He's right, there are still more of those creatures rampaging through the city." QueenChessmon agreed.

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard of a battle now since you just destroyed the leader of the Seven Lords." Sora theorized, and her remark greatly startled Alphamon.

"Who told you that that creature was the leader of the Seven Lords?" Alphamon demanded.

"Daemon and Liithmon for one thing." Matt answered. "They said Ghoulmon was their leader when he appeared."

"Those two have lied to you!" Alphamon told them. "The true leader of the Seven Lords is far more terrible. He is a Digimon of unspeakable power known as Lucemon."

The three Digidestined and their two Digimon were greatly shocked by what Alphamon had just told them.

"Did… did you say Lucemon?" Tai asked the terror of the mistake he had just made was beginning to dawn on him.

"That is correct." Alphamon replied. "And from your reaction it seems you've heard the name before."

"Lucemon spoke to us from The Dark Ocean." Matt explained. "He told us he was an ally who could help us take down the Seven Lords, but he needed our help to escape. So we sent a few of our friends to The Dark Ocean to free him."

"Then you may have just doomed two worlds." Alphamon said gravely.

* * *

><p>Back at The Dark Ocean, Davis, Ken, and Lucemon were discussing how to break the seal on the Devil's Gate.<p>

"Are you sure that the Omni Sword is strong enough to break that big chain locking the gate?" Davis asked.

"Positive." Lucemon replied. "The sword is a weapon that was prophesized to be able to cut through darkness. I'm certain that it can break the seal."

"Well then, I guess we should give it a shot. Ready Ken." Davis asked.

"I think so." Ken replied, though he looked uncertain.

"Okay then, do it Imperialdramon!" Davis commanded.

"On it!" Imperialdramon replied as he suddenly began to glow with a white light. "Imperialdramon mode change to… Paladin Mode!"

With his transformation completed, Imperialdramon's armor and wings had turned white. In his hands he carried a giant white swords with gold letters written in the language of the Digital World written down the side of the blade. With one swing, Imperialdramon brought the sword down on the chain and cut through it. With the chain broken, the Devil's Gate swung open to reveal a swirling vortex of white light.

"Quickly, into the gate before it closes!" Lucemon said as he flew into the vortex.

Davis, Ken, and Imperialdramon followed the Angel Digimon through the gate, followed soon after by Yolei flying on the back of Aquillamon. Ankylomon, who was carrying Cody and an unconscious Izzy and Tentomon entered the vortex, and the gate soon closed behind them.

* * *

><p>Back over Tokyo, Seraphimon and Ophanimon's battle with Daemon and Lilithmon raged on. Both sides were evenly matched, but finally Seraphimon fired a cluster of gold fireballs at close range that went through Daemon's chest. Meanwhile, just as Lilithmon was about to slash Ophanimon with her claw, the female angel stabbed Lilithmon in the chest with her javelin and fired. The two Demon Lords began dissolving into partials of data and evaporated into the air. The lords of wrath and lust were no more.<p>

Meanwhile directly below on the ground, a vortex of white light opened up, and Lucemon emerged with Davis's team. Once they were all out, the vortex closed behind them.

"Wow, that thing set us down in the human world." Davis said sounding impressed. "Well buddy, looks like you're finally out."

"Yes, allow me to thank you for your help." Lucemon said in a deep hate filled voice that surprised the group. "Grand Cross!"

With those words, Lucemon fired ten white fireballs arranged like a cross at Imperialdramon, which not only knocked the dragon warrior to the ground, but also caused him to split back into Veemon and Wormmon.

"You helped me to escape from that wretched prison, so for that I will allow you to live for now." Lucemon said to the group in his original child voice. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a word with the duo that just destroyed my two remaining comrades, angel to angel."

With that, Lucemon flew up into the air to confront Seraphimon and Ophanimon. All around on the battlefield below, the rest of the heroes had noticed the arrival of the dark angel

"I am Lucemon, the lord of pride and leader of the Seven Lords." Lucemon announced to Seraphimon and Ophanimon, though his voice echoed loud enough for those on the ground to hear. "Although I suppose that second title has little meaning, as you and your comrades have destroyed my fellow lords."

"You're Lucemon?" Ophanimon asked in disbelief.

"Are you surprised by my appearance?" Lucemon asked with a wry expression. "I suppose you were expecting me to look more hideous as you have been told that I am evil. The truth is, good and evil are merely labels. If my beliefs happen to match yours, than you consider me to be good. But if my beliefs are totally different from yours, then I am considered evil. My beliefs clashed with those of the gods, so they and those who worshipped them branded me as evil. And I can see that that belief has persisted through the centuries. I'm sure that I would've been viewed differently if I had won the war."

"What do you want of us?" Seraphimon demanded.

"Very well, I shall come right to the point." Lucemon replied. "I wish for you to join my cause. You've proven to be quite powerful, and as I'm sure you're aware I could use replacements for my fallen lords. Join me and together we could remake both worlds into a paradise."

"We will never join you!" Ophanimon declared. "You would kill our friends and family, as well as several innocent people to achieve your twisted version of peace! We will not allow you to do that! We will die to protect those we care about!"

At this, Lucemon began to break into an evil laugh that seemed so unnatural coming from one with such an innocent child-like appearance.

"I see, so you would die to protect those who abandoned you both to darkness?" Lucemon asked as he stopped laughing. "Have you any idea how flawed those who you would protect have proven to be? Since you've been gone they have fought amongst themselves and given in to their darkest desires. They are flawed beings who are hardly worth your protection."

"Perhaps they are flawed, but flawed or not we still care about them, and we will fight you to protect them!" Seraphimon proclaimed.

"Is that your final answer?" Lucemon asked.

"It is useless to try and convert these two to your cause Lucemon." A voice interrupted. "They are far too pure of heart to be twisted to your warped views."

The three Angel Digimon turned to see Alphamon hovering near them.

"Alphamon, I see you survived the final battle after all!" Lucemon said in an amused tone. "I have to say that I am pleased by this unexpected development. Remaking two worlds would not be as fun without the challenge of dealing with you."

"Fight me if you wish, I will be more than happy to oblige." Alphamon responded. "But if you are to fight me, then do it at full strength! I know for a fact that you evolved passed your current form during the war!"

"Ah yes, I almost forgot that I regressed to my Rookie form to try and make it easier to break free of that wretched pit that Yggdrasill cast me into." Lucemon laughed. "But now that I am free, I can return to my Ultimate form."

With that, Lucemon began to glow with a black aura that caused him to change. When his transformation had finished, Lucemon had grown into an adult form that was a bit more muscular. Instead of a toga, he was wearing a bodysuit that had black sleeves and pants and a white torso. On his legs he wore knee-high white boots with gold wings on the ankles, feathered wings on the right and batwings on the left. On his hands Lucemon wore white gloves over hands with clawed fingers. On his chest was the symbol of a gold sun. The wings on Lucemon's right side remained white and feathered, while the wings on his left side had become black batwings. His blond hair had grown longer, and his face had become more effeminate.

"That's more like it." Lucemon said in a high effeminate voice. "Now then Alphamon, we can resume our ancient battle, but I will give you one chance to join me. Think of what we could accomplish if we were on the same side."

"You must be mad to think I would join you!" Alphamon said defiantly. "We were created to protect the Digital World, not conquer it!"

"Ah, but conquering it and protecting it are the same thing." Lucemon retorted. "Though at this point it is best to destroy everything and start with a clean slate."

"In Yggdrasill's name, I will destroy you!" Alphamon proclaimed.

"Again, you are welcome to try." Lucemon dared. "But before you do there is a certain matter I must attend to. Until we meet again Alphamon."

With that, Lucemon vanished in a blinding flash of white light.

"Where did he go?" Seraphimon asked.

"We will have to deal with Lucemon at another time." Alpahmon said to the two angels. "Right now we should meet back up with the rest of the team and your friends."

Back on the ground, the Digidestined had assembled back at the park; their Digimon already reverted back to their Rookie forms. Justimon and Sakuyamon had already split back into the respective pairs of Ryo and Cyberdramon and Rika and Renamon. Alphamon had landed on the ground before them. QueenChessmon stood next to him on his right, while Marsmon stood on his left. Seraphimon and Ophanimon landed next to Marsmon. HiAndromon took a position next to QueenChessmon, and Dianamon and Lotosmon stood next to HiAndromon.

"Who are you guys?" Tai asked.

"We are… Team Excalibur!" Alphamon announced, and with a blinding flash the eight Mega level Digimon split back into their human/Digimon pairs.

The Digidestined and their two Tamer friends were shocked to say the least that Team Excalibur was made up of people who could Biomerge with their Digimon. But they were far more shocked to find that T.K. and Kari were among them. After a moment, Davis began running towards the team.

"Kari, you're alive!" Davis exclaimed joyfully as he ran to Kari.

When he got close enough, Kari punched Davis in the face, knocking him to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I had thought up that brilliant scene where Kari punched Davis back when I was working on Home by the Sea. It seemed like the perfect way to end a chapter, and I'm thrilled that I actually got to write it.

In the next chapter we have the touching (and in some places tense) reunion that I'm sure everyone had been waiting for. I'll try to have it done as soon as I can. In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think.


	8. Reunion

**Author's Note:** I'd like to apologize for not updating this story for awhile. I know it's a real popular one. I was kinda sick last week. Plus I've been working on this series for so long I wanted to take a break and start on some other stories. This was also kind of a long chapter and parts of it were a little hard to write. And I think I put off working on it a few times. But it's done now, and I'm sure you've all been waiting for this chapter. I should note though that future updates will be a little slower now that I have another story going. But I want to assure everyone that this story will be finished in the next month or two.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Reunion<p>

The world of Tai and the other Digidestined had been turned completely upside-down. Before them was Team Excalibur, another group of Digidestined who somehow had the ability to Biomerge like the Tamers. Not only that, Kari, who they had long since given up for dean, and T.K., who they thought had become a wandering soul searching for something he would never find, were apparently part of this team. It seemed that everything they thought they knew was wrong. As Tai and the others looked at the team with shocked expressions, Arthur walked over to Davis, who was still flat on his back from when Kari punched him.

"You must be Davis Motomiya." Arthur said as he offered a hand to Davis. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Arthur Pierce, leader of Team Excalibur."

"Thanks man." Davis said as he took Arthur's hand and got back to his feet.

Suddenly Davis felt a sharp, vice-like grip on his butt. The source of this grip were the jaws of Dorumon, and almost immediately Davis began running around in circles and flailing his arms, screaming and shouting various obscenities as he did so. Satisfied smiles appeared on the faces of T.K. and Kari as they watched the spectacle before them.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Arthur called. "I think Ms. Gatomon's stories about you have given Dorumon a very bad impression!"

"Just get him the hell off me!" Davis shouted as he continued to run around like a chicken with its head cut off, with Dourmon clamped onto him all the while.

"Dorumon, release!" Arthur commanded, causing the dragon Digimon to let go and trot back to the side of his human partner. "Again, I'm dreadfully sorry. Dorumon may actually an ancient knight, but in his current form he has the mentality of a dog."

"Then put him on a leash!" Davis told him as he rubbed his punctured behind.

Meanwhile, Tai had since walked over to Kari. Again everyone fell silent as they prepared to watch what they thought was to be a touching reunion.

"Where the hell have you been all this time?" Tai shouted, surprising everyone. "Don't you know how worried sick I've been about you?"

At this point Kari slapped Tai in the face, shocking everyone even more, though perhaps no one was more shocked than Tai.

"Where the hell was I?" Kari said in a low voice. "Where the hell were you? I was trapped in that rotting hellhole we call The Dark Ocean for a month surrounded by monsters that wanted to do horrible things to me! Every day I waited for you, for all of you to come and save me, not being able to sleep because I was afraid those things would burst into the room they were keeping me in and have their way with me! I waited and waited and nobody came, nobody except T.K., Patamon, and Gatomon! The rest of you just left me there to die!"

At this point Kari was on the verge of tears, though T.K. managed to calm her down. Tai seemed to be left in total shock, while most of the other Digidestined had saddened expressions on their faces.

"…Yes, well," Arthur began after clearing his throat, "after T.K. successfully rescued Kari from The Dark Ocean they were brought to my home to recover from the experience. They have been there for the past month. As for why you were not contacted by them, it was the wish of the Harmonious Ones that their location remain secret as a sort of witness protection, until the time came for them to return to battle. And that time has finally come."

"So the Harmonious Ones knew where T.K. and Kari were the whole time?" Matt asked, sounding both surprised and a little outraged.

"Don't be so shocked Matt. This is just like the Harmonious Ones to not let any of us in on their big master plan." Ryo commented darkly. "This feels like the D-1 Tournament all over again."

"Okay, I think I sort of get why T.K. and Kari were hidden," Rika interrupted, "but just who're the rest of you guys, and how is it you can Biomerge?"

"We are an elite team assembled by the Harmonious Ones to fight the Seven Lords." Arthur answered. "As for our ability to Biomerge, that was something that old Gennai developed. I'm actually surprised you're familiar with it."

"Hold on!" Davis interrupted. "You said those jerks the Harmonious Ones brought you guys together to fight the Seven Lords, does that mean you're replacing us?"

"Don't be absurd." Arthur replied. "Your help is needed more than ever, now that Lucemon has been released."

"He's right about that Davis." Cody interjected. "You saw how Lucemon took down Imperialdramon in one blow, and that was in his Rookie form. He's probably even more powerful now that he's evolved."

"Which is why we must now proceed with caution." Arthur added. "I think that for now we should take a moment to cool down and plan. My team has established a base in a nearby building. I suggest that we go there."

The rest of the group nodded, and they began following Arthur and the rest of Team Excalibur to their base.

"You think this would be a bad time to mention that T.K. and Kari got married before we got here?" Hagurumon asked Jason, though his voice was loud enough for everyone to hear.

The entire group stopped in their tracks upon hearing this news. Tai looked as if he was about to have a stroke, while Davis looked like he was rammed in the gut with a cattle prod. Matt meanwhile looked as if he was trying to say something, but couldn't quite figure out the words to use. The rest of Tai's group, except for perhaps Rika and Ryo, were left speechless.

"You really don't know when to keep your mouth shut, do you?" Jason said to Hagurumon with a sigh.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the entire group arrived at Team Excalibur's base camp. Mimi and Joe were tending to the still unconscious Izzy, with Cindy and Artemis helping out. Everyone else had spread out all over the building. T.K. and Kari had gone to a rather spacious office to get away from everyone for a while. Though Patamon and Gatomon were with them.<p>

"You sure slapped Tai pretty hard." T.K. commented somewhat hesitantly.

"He had the nerve to give me a lecture after what I've been through." Kari replied. "I've been gone for two months and that's how he welcomes me back."

"Well you know how Tai can get sometimes." T.K. reminded her. "But I can understand why you reacted that way. And not just to Tai, but to everyone else too. I was pretty mad too when they told me they thought you were dead."

"And you never believed I was dead, did you?" Kari said as she got up and walked over to where T.K. was standing.

"Not for a minute." T.K. replied as he wrapped his arms around Kari, and with that the two kissed.

At that moment there was a knock on the door, causing the newlyweds to break apart for a moment.

"Uh, come in." T.K. answered.

With that, the door opened, and Matt and Sora walked in with their respective Digimon.

"Um, hi…" Matt greeted with an awkward smile.

"Hi…" T.K. greeted back, and with that an awkward silence fell over the room.

"Look T.K., I'm sorry about…" Matt began.

"You don't have to say anything more Matt." T.K. interrupted. "The only thing that matters is that Kari is back. So let's just forget about what happened before I left."

"Okay…" Matt replied. "So… how did you rescue Kari?"

"Well, it's a long story." T.K. answered. "For one thing Devimon helped."

"Devimon?" Matt and Sora said together as they blinked in utter surprise.

"Like I said, it's a long story." T.K repeated. "And it's not really one I'd like to talk about right now."

"That's fine." Matt replied.

Once again an awkward silence fell over the room. The four Digimon simply watched their human partners intently.

"So, you two got married." Sora said in an attempt to restart the conversation. "What do you guys plan to do now?"

"Well assuming we survive this thing with Lucemon, we thought we'd start by getting a new apartment here in the city." Kari answered.

"Good luck with that." Sora sighed. "After one of the Seven Lords destroyed my apartment it was impossible for me to find a new place. Of course I ended up living with Matt, so it all worked out."

"Wait, why are you living with Matt?" Kari asked with a look of confusion. "Did you break up with my brother?"

"Not only that, Matt and I plan to get married ourselves soon." Sora answered. "In fact in a few months you two are going to have a niece or nephew."

Both T.K. and Kari were very stunned by this news, as were Patamon and Gatomon.

"Wait Sora, does that mean you're…?" T.K. began to ask.

"Yep." Sora answered, cutting T.K. off.

Kari went over and hugged Sora. Meanwhile gave his older brother a pat on the shoulder.

"So when's the wedding?" T.K. asked.

"Well we haven't really decided yet, but it'll probably be soon." Matt replied.

"Kari and I will be there, whenever it is." T.K. told him.

* * *

><p>In another part of the building, a furious Yolei was storming down the hall to where T.K. and Kari were. Yolei was angered that Kari had accused, her, had accused everyone, of leaving her for dead. Not that the accusation wasn't entirely true of course. After awhile they had all given up on finding her, but to hear Kari speak it was as if she had accused them of not even trying. The other thing that got to Yolei was that Kari never once contacted her or any of the others after she had escaped from her prison. Ken, Wormmon, and Hawkmon were trying their best to calm Yolei down, but they were having little success.<p>

"Yolei, would you just stop and think about what you're doing for a minute?" Ken pleaded.

"For the last time, stay out of my way Ken!" Yolei shouted.

As Yolei continued storming off, Ryo and Cyberdramon stepped out from around the corner to block her path.

"You should listen to Ken." Ryo told Yolei. "Otherwise you might end up doing something that you'll regret."

"Get out of my way Ryo!" Yolei demanded.

"Why, so you can go yell at Kari?" Ryo asked.

"I want to ask her why the hell she didn't contact us after she escaped from The Dark Ocean!" Yolei told him. "And also how the hell she had the nerve to accuse me and everyone else of not even trying to look for her!"

"Look, I can understand some of what you're feeling." Ryo calmly told her. "When I found out the truth about the D-1 Tournament I felt betrayed by everyone, just as you're probably feeling betrayed by Kari right now. But I'm sure that deep down Kari knew that you did everything you could to find her. And the reason she didn't contact you after her escape was because she couldn't. If you go and yell at her about it, you'll probably just end up getting slapped like Tai was. Right now Kari doesn't need people yelling at her, she needs friends. I've said all I had to say."

With that, Ryo left, and Cyberdramon followed a moment later. Yolei stood and pondered what Ryo had just said, and after a moment turned around to go back to the room she and Ken were in originally. Ken, Wormmon, and Hawkmon all breathed a sigh of relief and followed her back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, T.K. and Kari were trying to relax before the big battle that was sure to come soon. Patamon and Gatomon were still with them. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in." T.K. told the knocker.

The door opened and in walked Rika, followed closely by Renamon.

"Um, hello." Rika greeted somewhat nervously.

"Oh hi." T.K. greeted back. "You were in the battle weren't you?"

"Yeah, my name is Rika Nonaka." Rika replied. "The fox there is my partner, Renamon."

At that moment Patamon flew off the table in the room and landed in front of Renamon on his hind legs.

"Hi." Patamon greeted with a cheerful smile and a wave.

"Hello." Renamon greeted back. "You don't seem to be intimidated by me."

"Why should I be?" Patamon asked. "We're on the same side, right? Besides, I've seen Digimon who're way scarier than you. No offence."

"None taken." Renamon replied. "But I am a little surprised. Most of the other Digimon I've met in this world has been a little afraid of me, even Agumon."

"Oh really." Gatomon said as she jumped down from the table to join in on the conversation. "Is Veemon very intimidated by you?"

"Actually he seems to be the one who's the most afraid of me." Renamon chuckled.

"Well that's just typical." Gatamon commented. "Veemon talks big, but he's really just a showoff. He's not a real man like Patamon."

Gatamon's comment caused Patamon to blush. Kari chuckled at the display.

"So what brings you guys here?" T.K. asked Rika.

"Well, I mostly just wanted to meet you guys." Rika admitted. "This'll probably sound weird, but I'm from an alternate version of Earth. One where you guys are characters in a T.V. show. And well… I've always been a big fan of yours! You guys were the coolest characters in the show. I mean Matt and Tai are pretty cool too I guess, but to me you two are the best."

"Well thank you." Kari said with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "So do you want an autograph or something?"

"Actually I also came down here to tell you that when this finally battle with Lucemon comes, I'll back you up." Rika told him. "Well, I'll leave you guys alone now."

With that, Rika left the room. Renamon followed her a moment later.

"She seemed nice." Kari commented.

"Yeah, and it's nice to know that we have more help against Lucemon." T.K. agreed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a supply room, Tai was busy sulking. Agumon was there to try and cheer him up, but the reptile Digimon wasn't having any success. Tai had come to the realization that he had screwed up as leader, and it was not just because Lucemon deceived him. He had made several other mistakes when the Seven Lords began attacking, and also let his anger get the better of him, even when Kari had returned. And then of course there was the failure to rescue Kari in the first place. Tai was so busy hating himself that he did not notice Arthur and Dorumon walk into the room.<p>

"Well, I see you're in a cheerful mood." Arthur said somewhat sarcastically. "You know we all make mistakes, but you shouldn't get down on yourself because of them."

"I made some pretty big ones though." Tai retorted. "I've failed as both a leader and an older brother."

"Yes, that certainly wasn't the proper way to greet your long lost sister after two months." Arthur said as he took a seat next to Tai on a box. "You know if you wanted to yell at someone, you should've yelled at me. After all, I was keeping her at my place for the last month."

"I don't know why I yelled at Kari like that." Tai told him. "I've just been so mad lately, and I ended up taking it out on her."

"Mad at yourself I'm guessing?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah." Tai replied. "Mostly for not finding Kari when she vanished. Now I can't even bring myself to face her."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Arthur told him. "You did everything you could to find her. You were just up against a very ancient and dark power."

"That didn't stop T.K. from finding her." Tai darkly pointed out.

"Well your sister and T.K. have a very special connection." Arthur told him. "One that seems to transcend all cosmic boundaries. Plus T.K. was helped out by an evil Digimon who attempted to claim the power of the Seven Lords for himself."

"…I guess if Kari was going to marry anyone, I'm glad it was T.K." Tai admitted after a moment.

"Hopefully your father will soon see it that way as well." Arthur commented. "Anyway Tai, you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Your team is going to need your leadership very soon."

"How can I lead anyone after the mess I've made?" Tai retorted.

"As I've said before, we all make mistakes." Arthur reminded him. "But we must learn from them, put them behind us, and move on."

"But what if I screw up again?" Tai asked.

"Then you do, but you cannot let that fear rule you." Arthur told him. "Always trust your instincts and do what you believe is right. And when you decide on a course of action, do it no matter what. That is what a leader does. And do not forget that your sister still thinks very highly of you. I'll leave you to think about that."

With that, Arthur got up and left. Dorumon trotted close behind him.

"…Hey Tai, you know everyone still believes in you." Agumon told his human partner after a moment. "I know I do."

"Thanks buddy." Tai said with a small smile.

* * *

><p>A little later that day, Davis was storming down the hall to where Kari was. Veemon was following close behind.<p>

"Are you sure this is a good idea Davis?" Veemon asked. "I mean Kari wasn't happy to see you. She gave you a pretty good black eye."

"I don't blame Kari for punching me. I deserved it after what I did to her." Davis told Veemon. "But I'm worried that she's rushed into this marriage with T.K., and I have to tell her that."

"Well I won't stop you." Veemon replied. "I'm just coming with you to see Gatomon."

"Dude, I don't think you have a chance with her." Davis said to his Digimon companion.

"Maybe I don't, but I'm not giving up yet." Veemon declared. "I heard from Armadillomon that Gatomon went into that store room right here. So I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay, good luck man." Davis said before continuing on.

Veemon opened the door to the room, expecting to find Gatomon alone. What he found was Patamon and Gatomon locked in a kiss, oblivious to the world around them.

"NOOOOOO!" Veemon shouted in a cry that could be heard throughout the entire building.

Meanwhile, Davis had reached the office that he heard that T.K. and Kari were in. He peeked in and saw that Kari was alone. Davis guessed that T.K. probably stepped out for some reason, but he saw it as his chance to talk to Kari alone and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kari called, oblivious to the identity of the knocker.

Davis cautiously opened the door the rest of the way and walked in. Kari's expression changed to one of utter fury when she saw who it was.

"You have five seconds to get out of here before I kill you!" Kari threatened as she picked up a desk lamp that just happened to be handy.

"I just came here to talk." Davis told her as he raised his hands in surrender. "Can you just give me a few minutes?"

"…Fine, but be quick." Kari sighed after a moment, though she did not put down her implement.

"Look, I don't blame you for wanting to kill me." Davis began. "But I'm worried about you marrying T.K. I mean I guess I don't blame you for falling for the guy after he rescued you, but…"

"Just stop right there you moron!" Kari interrupted. "I didn't fall in love with T.K. just because he saved me. I had a lot of time to think about my life while I was trapped in that hellhole. And one of the things I've realized was that I've been in love with T.K. for years. And the reason we never admitted those feelings to each other before was we were afraid that it might ruin our friendship. Maybe if we did tell each other how we felt sooner it would've prevented this whole mess."

"Well then what the hell was it that we had?" Davis demanded to know.

"I'm not sure." Kari replied. "At the time I guess I thought it was love, but now I don't think it was… Let me ask you something Davis, were you really in love with me?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I was, and I still am!" Davis insisted.

"Well if that's true, then why did you cheat on me three time?" Kari asked.

"I… don't know." Davis admitted. "I guess… maybe I was afraid that our relationship was going too fast, like I was getting tied down. Maybe I wasn't ready for that kind of relationship. Maybe it wasn't love after all. Not real love anyway."

"Well… whatever it is we had, it's over now." Kari told him.

"…Can we at least still be friends?" Davis asked.

"I don't know." Kari replied. "I'm still furious with you for what you did…. I'll think about it."

"I guess that'll do for now then." Davis said with a tearful smile.

* * *

><p>A little later, Kari was walking through the halls of the building. She needed to let off a little steam after her talk with Davis. While walking, Kari encountered Yolei, who was surprised to see her.<p>

"Hey Kari." Yolei greeted somewhat hesitantly. "…How are you?"

"Hi Yolei." Kari greeted back. "I'm fine."

"You look kind of angry right now." Yolei pointed out.

"I ran into Davis a few minutes ago." Kari explained. "I've been walking through these hallways to cool down."

"I can understand that…" Yolei replied. "Kari, I'm sorry we didn't rescue you. We searched everywhere we could think of to find you over and over again. But after awhile we gave up hope…. I guess we should've tried harder, huh?"

"You're worried about what I said earlier, aren't you?" Kari asked, to which Yolei nodded. "Look, that was just me getting mad at Tai for blowing up at me like that."

"But we still shouldn't have given up." Yolei said tearfully.

"I'm sure you did everything you could." Kari told her with a reassuring smile. "The important thing is that I'm back now. So don't worry about it."

"Okay…" Yolei said as she wiped away her tears. "So those things that live in The Dark Ocean didn't… do anything to you… did they?"

"…All they did was keep me locked in this dirty room for a month, though it felt like years." Kari replied after a moment. "I couldn't tell when one day ended and another began… And all the time I was afraid those things would bust into my room and… well…"

"You don't have to say anything more about it." Yolei told her.

"…Anyway, what they wanted was to sacrifice me in some ritual." Kari continued. "And they would have if T.K. hadn't saved me."

"So how're you doing now?" Yolei asked.

"…I'm tired." Kari answered. "I haven't been able to completely relax because this thing with the Seven Lords has been hanging over us. All I want to do is settle down and start a life with T.K., but I can't… not until Lucemon is dead. As long as that monster is alive, this nightmare isn't over."

* * *

><p>In another part of the building, Izzy was still unconscious. Tentomon had woken up earlier, though the bug Digimon was a bit dazed. Mimi was staying close to Izzy's side in case he woke up. At last the genius of the Digidestined opened his eyes and slowly began to sit up.<p>

"Izzy, are you okay?" Mimi asked.

"Well, I have a splitting headache." Izzy answered. "Plus I think I discovered a way to mathematically prove the existence of God, but I can't remember what it is. Other than that I seem to be fine. Where are we?"

"It's a long story." Mimi replied. "For starters, T.K. and Kari are both back, and Lucemon turned out to be the leader of the Seven Lords."

"And right now he's on the loose in the Digital World." A voice interrupted.

Both Izzy and Mimi turned to see that Gennai had appeared in the room.

"What's Lucemon up to?" Mimi asked.

"He's attempting to awaken a power that will destroy everything." Gennai said gravely. "You must get to the Digital World now, or else both this world and the Digital World will be destroyed."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Before anyone points out that I didn't resolve anything between Kari and Tai, I'm saving that for the epilogue. There was a lot going on in this chapter. I tried to mix in a little humor with the drama in places. The action starts up again in the next chapter. As I said earlier, it might be a little while before the next chapter is done, as I'm working on another story. But I'll try to have it done as soon as possible.

In the meantime, please review and let mr know what you think. Also, if you're a Tokyo Mew Mew fan, check out my new story: **The Black Mew Mew.**


	9. Dragon of Destruction

**Author's Note:** I apologize for yet another delay in updating this story. Other things just seemed to keep coming up this week. And it doesn't help that I'm working on more than one story at the moment. The thing is though I was able to write this whole chapter in like two hours. I guess I don't know what's with me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Dragon of Destruction<p>

With the arrival of Gennai, all of the Digidestined united in the central boardroom of the building. It was clear to everyone that Lucemon had finally made a move. Though none of them knew just what that move was. Still, it was quite a relief in a way. Waiting for a disaster is sometimes worse than the actual disaster itself. As soon as everyone had assembled, Gennai began to explain what Lucemon was up to.

"Lucemon is trying to revive a powerful dragon that was sealed away by Yggdraisill thousands of years ago before the rebellion of the Seven Lords." Gennai began. "No one knows exactly how this dragon formed. But when it appeared it evolved quickly and its power went out of control. It possesses the power of the Digital Hazard."

"Digital Hazard?" Izzy asked.

"A type of power that can wipe out the Digital World if left out of control." Gennai explained. "It is very rare in Digimon. Those who posses it bare its mark somewhere on their bodies. Lucemon himself has this power."

"Well if Lucemon had the power of the Digital Hazard, then why is he trying to revive this dragon?" Arthur asked.

"Because the dragon could be considered the very incarnation of the hazard itself." Gennai answered grimly. "The very presence of this dragon causes damage to the environment around it. Lucemon wishes to destroy the Digital World and remake it from scratch. Because he no longer has the help of his fellow lords, he intends to use the dragon to help him do the job faster."

"The our objective seems clear." Arthur said to the group. "We must destroy Lucemon before he revives the dragon."

"I'm afraid it might be too late for that." Gennai told him. "Right after Lucemon escaped and met with all of you, he immediately went to the Digital World and began undoing the seal. As it is now I doubt you can stop him."

"Does anyone have a Plan B?" Matt asked.

"…If we can't stop this dragon from being revived, then Team Excalibur will have to handle Lucemon alone while the rest of us take care of the dragon." Tai decided after a moment.

"You realize that T.K. and I are part of Team Excalibur, right?" Kari pointed out.

"Why help them and not us?" Davis asked somewhat angrily. "Are they suddenly better than we are?"

"Kari and I were brought together with Arthur and his friends to fight Lucemon, so that's what we intend to do." T.K. answered.

"We must all keep in mind that we all face the same enemy, which makes us all one team." Arthur pointed out. "Besides, this dragon may be a threat, but Lucemon is a greater threat still. And the Harmonious Ones picked T.K., Kari, myself, and the rest of my team because we have the best chance of beating him."

"He's right." Tai agreed. "Besides, once we take down the dragon we can help Team Excalibur."

"Well if T.K. and Kari are going to fight Lucemon, then Ryo and I will help fight him too." Rika declared.

"We will?" a somewhat surprised Ryo asked.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're afraid to face Lucemon." Rika replied.

"Of course not, I'm just surprised that you're so eager to help T.K. and Kari." Ryo responded.

"I have my reasons." Rika stated as a small blush appeared on her face.

"Okay then, the Tamers will help Team Excalibur fight Lucemon." Tai agreed. "Meanwhile, Joe, Mimi, Yolei, and Cody will stay here."

"Why do we have to stay?" a surprised and somewhat outraged Yolei asked.

"Things could get pretty ugly and we need someone to stay here and protect the human world." Tai explained. "And as much as I hate to say it, you guys aren't strong enough to help out in this battle."

"I'm afraid he's right." Cody agreed. "Our Digimon are the only ones who can't reach their Mega forms. We wouldn't stand a chance against Lucemon or the dragon."

"Besides, our job is just as important as theirs." Joe pointed out. "You can count on us Tai."

"Then let's head out to the Digital World." Tai declared.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later the group was flying through the skies of the Digital World on the back of Imperialdramon, heading towards the location that Gennai gave them. As they got closer they started encountering small groups of NeoDevimon. Though they were easily dealt with by Imperialdramon's sheer power. Soon enough they could see Lucemon in the distance. The demon lord of pride was hovering high in the sky over a large shape engraved in the ground that looked similar to the Nazca Lines of Peru. The air was filled with the sound of Lucemon's low demonic voice chanting a spell in the hate filled language of the Seven Lords.<p>

"I think we made it in time." Cindy said optimistically. "It looks like he's still trying to break the seal."

Just as Cindy said that however, Lucemon finished the chant with a swift gesture of his arms and then fired a beam of black energy into the ground in the center of the symbol. The beam lasted only for a moment, and soon a pillar of fire erupted from the ground. From this pillar emerged a massive red dragon with a humanoid upper body and a serpent-like lower half. It looked as if it was completely covered in armor, and on the white armor of its chest was a glowing red symbol of three triangles connected to the points of a fourth center triangle and a circular line. The group took this to be the symbol of the Digital Hazard. Green acidic saliva dripped from its fanged mouth, and its massive wings were colored like fire. The land around the creature seemed to be destroyed as the creature breathed.

"No way!" Rika exclaimed as she gazed at the dragon. "Megidramon?"

"Are you saying that you're familiar with this Digimon?" Izzy asked.

"It's a long story." Ryo answered. "The short version is that a friend of ours made the same mistake Tai made when he force Agumon to evolve into SkullGreymon and ended up with Megidramon."

Meanwhile Jason was looking at the action though a pair of binoculars he had brought with him, and he saw Lucemon fly off.

"I think Lucemon is headed towards some ruins that aren't too far away from here." Jason told the group. "It looks like some sort of Roman temple."

"Then that is where my team shall go." Arthur told everyone. "If you'll kindly set us down here we'll be on our way."

With that, Imperialdramon landed and Team Excalibur and the Tamers got off. In a flash of light they all Biomerged with their Digimon and headed off. Though Seraphimon and Ophanimon hung back for a moment.

"Hey Kari." Tai called to Ophanimon. "Be careful, okay?"

Ophanimon nodded after a moment and then flew off.

"Don't worry, I promise to make sure that Kari comes back safely." Seraphimon said to Tai in T.K.'s voice before flying off to join the rest of the team.

"You okay?" Matt asked Tai as the Digidestined leader watched Team Excalibur fade into the distance.

"Yeah, I think so." Tai said after a moment. "I guess they can take care of themselves now, huh?"

"They're not the same little kids we used to worry over." Matt agreed. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Matt is right." Izzy agreed. "Right now our focus should be on Megidramon. I've been watching it since it emerged, and it seems that its very existence is somehow causing the data that makes up the Digital World to break down."

"Then we better stop it before there's nothing left!" Davis declared. "Take him down Imperialdramon!"

With that Imperialdramon flew off to fight the dragon of destruction.

"Let's help him out Matt!" Tai said to his old friend.

Matt nodded and both Agumon and Gabumon began to glow.

"…Warp DNA digivolve to… Omnimon!" Agumon and Gabumon cried as they combined into the white knight and took off after Imperialdramon.

"You help too Biyomon!" Sora commanded, causing Biyomon to nod and begin to transform.

"Biyomon warp digivolve to… Hououmon!" Biyomon cried as she transformed into the golden Phoenix.

"Let's help out too Tentomon!" Izzy commanded.

"You got it!" Tentomon replied as he began to glow with a bright purple light. "Tentomon warp digivolve to… HerculesKabuterimon!"

With that the four Digimon charged towards Megidramon. When the four got in range, Imperialdramon opened with a blast of the positron laser cannon on his back. Omnimon followed with blasts from his supreme cannon. Hououmon added to the attack with a blast of golden flames, and HerculesKabuterimon fired off a massive ball of purple electricity. All the attacks hit Megidramon dead on, but when the smoke cleared the dragon seemed unharmed. It countered with a powerful roar that knocked its four attackers to the ground. It was a few moments before they got back up.

"That thing really is powerful." Sora said with a somewhat frightened expression.

"Is it too late to call those Team Excalibur guys back?" Davis asked.

"We don't need them to take this thing down." Ken said with a determined expression. "Take it up a notch Imperialdramon!"

"You got it!" Imperialdramon called back. "Imperialdramon mode change to… Fighter Mode!"

With that Imperialdramon changed to his more humanoid form. He then detached the laser cannon now on his wrist and inserted it into the opened mouth of the dragon face on his chest.

"Giga Crusher!" Imperialdramon cried as he fired a sphere of white light from the cannon.

The attack hit Megidramon, but once again the dragon seemed unharmed. Megidramon then countered with a maelstrom of green flames breathed from his mouth. HerculesKabuterimon managed to deflect the flames with another ball of electricity.

"Man, how the hell are we supposed to take this thing down?" a frustrated Davis asked.

"We need to figure that out fast!" Tai told the others. "The sooner we take down Megidramon, the sooner we can help Team Excalibur fight Lucemon, and they're going to need all the help they can get!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> One of the reasons why I decided to split the teams up yet again was to make the battles a little easier to write. Plus a battle with Megidramon was just something that seemed interesting to me. So now there are only two chapters and an epilogue to go. In the next chapter the epic battle between Team Excalibur and Lucemon begins.

In the meantime please review and let me know what you think.


	10. The Lord of Pride

**Author's Note:** Since this story is almost done I'm giving it top priority. So in theory it should be done before then end of this week.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Lord of Pride<p>

Lucemon sat on the throne in the ancient temple near the location where he had released Magidramon, his legs crossed and his head propped on his left hand. All he needed to do was wait. Megidramon would do much of his work in destroying the Digital World for him, and then Lucemon would move the dragon to the human world to continue his work. Then Lucemon would remake both worlds into worlds that were perfect and free of corruption. It was only a matter of time, and not even the Harmonious Ones or the Digidestined could stop him. As Lucemon sat, Team Excalibur and the Tamers had arrived.

"Ah Alphamon, I see you've finally arrived." Lucemon said with a confident smirk and effeminate voice. "I have to say I'm impressed by your newest set of generals. Though I do miss AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon. It's a shame I had to destroy them."

"I will make you pay for their deaths foul one!" Alphamon proclaimed.

"You are of course welcome to try my old nemesis." Lucemon replied in an amused tone. "But just like before you will fail, and this time you will be destroyed for good."

"Can the talk, it's time to kick some ass!" Marsmon cried as he charged at Lucemon.

Lucemon pointed his right arm at Marsmon, and before war god Digimon knew it he was trapped in a black sphere. Orbiting around the sphere was an equally large cube made of gold light. The cube rotated around the sphere faster and fast and kept moving closer and closer until it hit the sphere and caused a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, Marsmon was still standing, though he looked badly hurt.

"Well, well, you survived that attack." Lucemon said as he got up from the throne. "There aren't many Digimon who can you know. Let's just see how much punishment you can take."

With that, Lucemon charged at Marsmon and hit him with a lightning fast barrage of punches. The last punch was a devastatingly powerful one delivered to Marsmon's chest, which ended up hurling him into a pillar. Marsmon was still conscious, but did not have the strength to get back up, not that it didn't stop him from trying.

"How disappointing." Lucemon said as he walked towards the fallen Marsmon. "I was hoping you'd be more of a challenge. Ah well, I'll be merciful and finish you off quick."

Just as Lucemon was about to launch another attack, Justimon hit him with a flying kick. The lord of pride seemed relatively unharmed, but his attention was diverted away from Marsmon.

"You want a challenge, try fighting me!" Justimon dared the demon lord.

"The one who conquered Millenniummon, Yes you probably would be more of a challenge." Lucemon said as he maintained his confident expression. "Let's just see what you're made of."

Before Lucemon could launch an attack he was hit in the leg by an arrow made of ice. As Lucemon pulled the arrow out, he saw that it was Dianamon who had fired it. Dianamon joined Justimon on the battlefield. Lotosmon followed close behind her and began healing Marsmon with a white light from her Caduceus.

"Why not take all of us on?" Dianamon dared Lucemon. "Or is the great leader of the Seven Lords afraid of fighting more than one opponent at a time?"

"I'm not sure whether you're very brave or just foolish." Lucemon laughed. "But as I said before, if you think you can defeat me you're welcome to try."

With that Lucemon fired off a Grand Cross attack at Justimon and Dianamon. Both Digimon were able to dodge it, and in an instant Justimon countered with a ball of electricity fired from his mechanical fist. Lucemon was hit in the face, but took little damage. Lucemon began to charge at Justimon, but was hit by four multicolored fox spirits launched by Sakuyamon. QueenChessmon then charged in and hit Lucemon in the stomach with her mallet. Seraphimon and Ophanimon then joined the battle, with Seraphimon hitting the demon lord with a cluster of fireballs, and Ophanimon hitting him with a beam of light from her javelin. At last Alphamon charged it and slashed at Lucemon with his sword. It seemed that his attack, Seraphimon's, and Ophanimon's, were the only attacks that did any real damage, yet Lucemon recovered very quickly.

"So you finally joined in Alphamon." Lucemon said with a surprisingly delighted expression. "Why don't we settle things once and for all?"

"We shall indeed settle things Lucemon!" Alphamon proclaimed. "And before this day is over, you will be vanquished!"

And with that the great battle finally got going. Alphamon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, QueemChessmon, Dianamon, Justimon, and Sakuyamon were launching everything they had at Lucemon. Meanwhile Lotosmon was continuing in her efforts to heal Marsmon. The only other member of the team not joining the battle was HiAndromon, who stood as if he were waiting for something.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tai's group was still struggling against Megidramon. The attacks of their four Mega level Digimon were having very little effect on the dragon. At the same time they were taking massive damage from Megidramon's flame attacks and earth-shattering roars. As the battle waged on, Davis and Ken's determination finally allowed Imperialdramon to change to Paladin Mode. The dragon warrior then began slashing at Megidramon with his sword. Slowly cracks of white light began appearing on Megidramon's chest where the sword was hitting him.<p>

Omnimon, Hououmon, and HerculesKabuterimon kept the dragon distracted while Imperialdramon continued his assault. With one final and powerful slash from Imperialdramon, the cracks spread all over Megidramon's body and caused the dragon of destruction to finally shatter apart. Megidramon was no more, but the four Digimon were so exhausted after the battle that they reverted back to their In-Training forms. Tai and the others went over to retrieve them.

"Well, it doesn't look like we'll be helping out Team Excalibur." Ken said with a rather grim expression.

"But we can't let Kari and those other guys fight Lucemon alone!" Davis exclaimed.

"We don't have a choice." Matt pointed out. "None of our Digimon are up to any more fighting right now."

"Don't worry, Team Excalibur will win." Tai declared as he looked on towards the temple where the battle with Lucemon was taking place.

* * *

><p>Back at the temple, Team Excalibur continued their assault on Lucemon. Lotosmon had since healed Marsmon and the two had joined in on the battle. But even with their added help, the demon lord of pride still proved to be quite powerful. Lucemon had taken some damage, but it seemed minimal. QueenChessmon hit Lucemon on the side of his head with her mallet, but not only was Lucemon unfazed he hit her with a Grand Cross attack that knocked her to the ground.<p>

"You are beginning to annoy me." Lucemon said with an irritated expression as he walked towards the fallen QueenChessmon. "For that, you shall be the first to die."

Before Lucemon could make a move, Alphamon dashed in and slashed the demon lord across the chest with his sword. The slash was a bit more powerful than the ones from before.

"Touch her and I will cut you to pieces fiend!" Alphamon declared in Arthur's voice.

Within QueenChessmon, Gwen was blushing heavily.

"It seems that I've hit a nerve." Lucemon laughed. "Well if you're so eager to protect that girl, then you can die first!"

Just as Lucemon was about to launch another attack he suddenly found himself surrounded by a black sphere exactly like the one that had surrounded Marsmon earlier, and just as before there was a large cube of golden light orbiting around the sphere. The cube began rotating faster and coming in closer until it collided with the sphere and caused a large explosion. The smoke cleared and Lucemon was still standing, but he had taken a great deal of damage. Shocked by what had just happened to him, Lucemon glanced around and saw HiAndrmon with his right arm outstretched towards him.

"I believe you recognize that attack." HiAndromon began as he lowered his arm and walked calmly onto the battlefield. "I copied it when you used it on Marsmon. Of course after analyzing it I discovered that it seems to cause a random amount of damage. So I decided to wait until you had already taken a great deal of damage to use it."

"You mean… you planed this?" an enraged Lucemon asked.

"We had hoped that after doing the damage we did, the attack would be enough to destroy you." Alphamon explained. "It did not work out exactly as we planed, but it seems that you're on your last legs. This ends now!"

With that the team began launching everything they had at Lucemon. It seemed that Lucemon was taking actual damage. Marsmon began hitting the demon lord with several punches and kicks that seemed to be part of a complex move, which finished when Marsmon slammed both his fists into the ground. From the place where Marsmon hit came a pillar of fire that hit Lucemon with a devastating effect. The demon lord collapsed to his hands and knees.

"You… insects!" Lucemon spat in a low demonic voice. "You dare to use my own attack against me. I will make you pay for that!"

"You are unable to do so." Alphamon told him. "You're too wounded to continue Lucemon. This battle is over."

"Not yet… Alphamon." Lucemon said as an evil grin slowly began to appear on his face. "I still have one more little trick up my sleeve. I never thought… I would have to use it, but it seems… I have no choice now."

With that, Lucemon began chanting a spell in the hideous language of the Seven Lords. He suddenly began to glow with a red aura and rise into the air. Six orbs of colored light suddenly appeared and began orbiting around him. One was orange, one was yellow, one was green, one was blue, one was indigo, and the final orb was violet.

"What're you trying to pull now?" Marsmon demanded. "What the hell are those balls?"

"These 'balls' as you put them are what remains of my fallen comrades, their essence if you will." Lucemon explained. "When each of them died I collected their powers to use in the unlikely event I would be in a situation like the one I'm in now. I never thought it would actually come to this, but by absorbing their powers I shall evolve and become unstoppable. Prepare yourselves for your demise!"

With that the orbs entered Lucemon, and after the demon lord cried out from being infused with so much power he erupted into a pillar of black flames that shot into the sky. It soon became clear to Team Excalibur that the real battle was about to begin, and none of them were sure if they would survive.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> If anyone reading is familiar with Digimon Frontier, then you can probably guess what Lucemon is turning into. Incidentally, I tried depicting Lucemon a little differently than from how he was depicted in Frontier (since it's a different universe and all). Some of Lucemon's personality in this story is based on Friza from Dragon Ball Z, and that thing where he switches from a child-like/effeminate voice to a low demonic voice was inspired by the Powerpuff Girls villain known only as "HIM".

Well, there's only one chapter and most likely an epilogue to go, so stay tuned. In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think.


	11. Beast of Revelation

**Author's Note:** I wasn't sure if I'd be able to do this chapter tonight. I ended up getting a pretty bad migraine this afternoon and wasn't sure if I'd be up to writing it. But I ended up recovering around 8:00, so I decided to give it a try. There's been a slight change in plans with this story. There was originally going to be an epilogue, but the conclusion to the big battle with Lucemon ended up being shorter than I thought it would be. So the part that was going to be the epilogue is now the final half of this chapter. In other words, this is it, the end of the story itself. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Beast of Revelation<p>

The pillar of black flames that had exploded from Lucemon began to fade, and from it emerged horrifying creature. It was an immense dark-purple dragon with twelve wings and golden claws. It had no snout and a golden mask covered its eyes. The crests of the Seven Lords hovered above it, and in its front claws it held a massive black sphere. Within Ophanimon, Kari felt the same terror she felt when Dragomon emerged from the depths of The Dark Ocean, and she was not sure if she or any of the others would survive fighting the thing that was clearly Lucemon. With its transformation complete, the Lucemon Dragon reared back its head a breathed a wave of green flames at the team. Miraculously they were all able to evade the attack.

"How the hell are we supposed to destroy that thing?" Sakuyamon asked.

"There might be a way." HiAndromon answered in a calm and rational manner. "It seems that this evolution was a last resort move for Lucemon. That might suggest that while this form is powerful, it might have a critical weakness."

"Do you have any idea what that might be?" Alphamon asked.

"If I were to guess, I would have to say the black sphere that the dragon is holding." HiAndromon answered. "It doesn't seem to serve any purpose. If we destroy the sphere, we may end up destroying or at least disabling Lucemon."

"So how do we destroy the sphere?" Seraphimon asked.

"Justimon, if you would be so kind as to convert your arm to sword mode please." HiAndromon asked.

Justimon complied and changed his mechanical forearm to an attachment with a red energy blade at the end. HiAndromon's right forearm changed to an identical attachment.

"I believe these blades should be powerful enough to pierce the sphere." HiAndromon explained. "Justimon and I can attack the sphere while the rest of you distract Lucemon."

"Very well, we shall do as you suggest." Alphamon agreed.

With that, the team charged back into the battlefield. Justimon and HiArndromon waited for the right moment to strike as the rest of the team threw everything they had at the dragon. At one point the creature fired off beams of light from the crests hovering above it, which rained down on the battlefield and cause massive destruction to the temple. The team managed to survive the attack however and continued their attack. At last when the dragon's attention was focused on Alphamon, Justimon and HiAndromon charged in and pierced the black sphere held by the dragon with their blades. The sphere began to fade, and soon it revealed a larva-like creature with two red insect eyes and twelve gold-feathered wings.

"No, no! Damn you all!" the larva shouted in a high and very shrill voice. "I will destroy you for this!"

"What the hell is that thing?" Marsmon asked.

"I see. That thing is the real Lucemon." Alphamon observed. "This dragon is some sort of shadow controlled by the larva. Without it the dragon is only a mindless beast."

"Then let's take out its brain!" Marsmon cried before lunging at the Lucemon Larva and knocking it out from between the dragon's claws.

The dragon then went of a berserk rampage and went began attacking wildly. The team member managed to get out of the way. At this point Alphamon unfurled his golden wings and rose into the air.

"Foul creature of the Digital World! I, Alphamon, shall put an end to thee!" Aplhamon proclaimed. "Digitalize of Soul!"

The sky above darkened and became covered by a magic circle of green light. From the center of the circle came the head of a massive white dragon. The dragon's head extended down into the battlefield and devoured the Lucemon Dragon. The head then retracted back into the circle and the sky once again became clear. The battle was not quite over however, as the Lucemon Larva was still alive.

"Die, die! All of you shall die!" the larva shrieked as it began firing energy blasts from its stinger.

The larva then flew at Ophanimon, all the while firing off its stinger. Within Ophanimon, Kair felt sure that it was all about to come to an end. Suddenly Seraphimon charged in front of Ophanimon at lighting speed and slashed the larva in half with a sword blade extended from his right gauntlet. The two halves dropped to the ground and then dissolved into particles of data. The thing that was Lucemon was no more.

"Are you alright?" Seraphimon asked Ophanimon as he turned to face her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ophanimon said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well done all of you." Alphamo said to the rest of the team. "Together we have saved both the Digital and human worlds. The battle is now over, so let us return home."

A bit later, Tai and the others were still waiting in the spot where they fought Megidramon. They soon saw Team Excalibur, the Tamers, and their Digimon approaching them. Immediately Tai and the rest ran up to them.

"So did you guys win?" Davis asked.

"We wouldn't be standing here if we didn't." Arthur pointed out. "It was a difficult battle though, but in the end we prevailed. The terror of Lucemon and the Seven Lords is no more."

"Well then, I guess we should get out of here." Tai said to the group, and with that they all headed for the nearest portal to the human world.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since the final battle with Lucemon. T.K. and Kari were finishing up the move into their new apartment. It seemed that life was finally returning to a peaceful norm of some sort. As Kari finished unpacking the last box, there was a knock on the door. T.K. finished what he was doing and went to answer it. He opened the door to find Matt and Tai on the other side.<p>

"Mind if we come in?" Tai asked.

"Of course not." T.K. answered as he stepped aside to allow the two to enter.

"Are you two settling in okay?" Matt asked as he and Tai stepped inside.

"We're doing fine." Kari answered. "So are you two here just to check up on us?"

"That's part of the reason why we're here." Tai answered. "The main reason is to tell you that Matt and I are going to help Rika and Ryo return to their version of Earth, so we'll be gone for awhile."

"Why are you guys going with them?" T.K. asked.

"We just want to make sure they return home safe." Matt answered. "We'll try and be back as soon as we can."

"Well then, have a safe trip." Kari said to the two.

"…Hey Kari? I'm really happy that you're back." Tai said after a brief pause. "And I'm sorry that I blew up at you when you showed up with Team Excalibur. I can be a real idiot sometimes. I'm also sorry that I didn't rescue you from The Dark Ocean."

"I know you tried everything you could to find me." Kari told him with a reassuring smile. "And while you may be an idiot every now and then, you're still the best big brother I've got."

The two siblings hugged after that, breaking apart again after a few moments.

"Matt and I should get going now." Tai said to his sister. "The others are waiting for us."

"Take care." Kari said to both Matt and Tai as they left.

With their brothers gone, T.K. and Kari sat down on the couch.

"We have everything unpacked, right?" Kari asked.

"Yep, everything's where it should be." T.K, told her.

"Where are Patamon and Gatomon?" Kari asked after looking around the room for a moment.

"They went off for some alone time." T.K. answered. "Those two have really hit it off."

Suddenly Kari sighed and cuddled up next to T.K. Instinctively T.K. put his arm around her.

"You okay?" T.K. asked.

"I'm just so happy that it's finally over." Kari answered. "I can relax without having to worry about The Dark Ocean or the Seven Lords. There were a few times when I really thought I was going to die, especially when we were fighting Lucemon. But with you with me I somehow knew we would make it."

T.K. and Kari shared a long kiss after those words, breaking apart after a few moments.

"So what do you want to do now?" T.K. asked.

"Let's just stay like this for awhile." Kari answered, and with that, the couple relaxed on the couch in each other's arms and began to doze off.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So that's it, the end of Demon Crisis. I'd like to thank everyone for reading. This was a big project, but a fun one to do. There were quite a few thing in the Digimon franchise that I wanted to explore, like The Dark Ocean, Ryo's origins, and of course the Seven Lords. I'm not quite done with Digimon yet though. The next Digimon story I plan to do takes place in the Tamers world, and focuses on Takato and Jeri (you never will believe what I have in store for that tale). I also plan to do the origin story of Team Excalibur at some point, and I have a few other ideas for sequels.

There will be a delay in doing those stories though. I've been working on this project for so many months that I want to take a break from Digimon for awhile and do other things. I already have two other stories going, plus a few ideas for some others. I will try and get back to the Digimon franchise soon though, maybe in a few months. So in the meantime stay tuned. And feel free to check out my other stories too.

Thanks again for reading, and please review and let me know what you think. ~The Count


End file.
